Unexpected love life of dusk shine reboot no need for meme
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Ta-dah ultra new reboot of the Unexpected love life of Dusk shine following the cancellation by its original creator I have taken the reigns and am now the new writer hopefully, I am currently the offical author of the series as of now and hope you all enjoy Dusk Shine the male Twilight in a retooling of this modern epic which follows his adventures of love, Adventure and fantasy.
1. Lesson 1:My love the way I like it?

**MithosLovesPonies:FIM Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro,Lauren Faust,Solratic**,**xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus.

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/Takehashi/Kajishima/Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus.

* * *

_Twilight Sparkle was never born...as a mare. Instead we follow the young colt, Dusk Shine, personal protégé of Princess Celestia Vi Equestria of the Royal Canterlot nation. An asocial bookworm, nerd and, unknown to him, super cute pretty boy._

Lesson 01: My loves the way I like? (Mio Amore, No Me Gusta)

_Long, long ago in the magical land of Equestria, leading all other tribes of ponies were two regal sisters known as the alicorn goddesses of Day and Night. These two Regal sisters ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful._

_The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept in her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart, clouded by dark power, had transformed her into the wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements Of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements Of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon…_

"_And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._ Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" A young stallion, about 17 or so, read aloud as he sat under a tree in a luxurious garden, near an intricately cut white marble fountain. The young stallion stood and galloped off passing a trio of mares: Rainbow Wishes, Lyra and Twinkle Shine. Shine smirked slyly looking at his flank. "There you are, Dusk! Our dear Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard for her birthday. You wanna come?"

Dusk looked back for a split second, "Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. No time for parties or flirting!" To that Twinkle just gave a loud and annoyed sigh "Does that pony do anything except study? I think he's more interested in books than friends and parties. Why do all the hot studs have to be weirdoes?"

* * *

Dusk Shine galloped as fast as he could to his private study in the Canterlot Library. Nothing could distract him, for he was on a mission! Party invitations? No way. Stopping to say hello? Not a chance in the world! Doors into the library? HA! HE LAUGHED AT DOORS!

"Spike? SPIIIIIKE?!" Dusk Shine hollered for his assistant. "Where are you? I've got something important!"

Spike groaned, as he was implanted in a wall via the door that Dusk had carelessly swung open. The young dragon grumbled in response as he fell to his knees. "Sorry Bro." Dusk Shine apologized for the minor concussion and got to the matter of business.

"Regardless. Quick, we need to find _Predictions and Prophecies!_" said Dusk, hasty worry on his face.

"Why's that Big Bro?" inquired Spike.

"No time to explain! Just get it!" Shouted Dusk, glaring at Spike. With such a flawless argument on Dusk's side, Spike got the book in record time. Dusk flipped to the index with great haste and impatience.

"Elements of Harmony: see Mare in the Moon?" Dusk Shine read aloud.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You interrupted me from getting ready for Moondancer's party to do research on a bedtime story? I think you've been reading too much of the Equestrian Inquirer," Spike joked.

Dusk Shine shot his assistant a deadpan look. "One: I've already told you, that paper is for hacks," Dusk said matter-of-factly. "Two: My research is based on cold, hard facts that happened a thousand years ago established by my tutor Spell Nexus Nebula. Three: The results of this study might determine _the fate of Equestria,_ so I'm not taking any chances."

"You said the same thing last week about the humans, big bro" retorted Spike, still not taking his surrogate brother seriously.

"Like I said, fate of Equestria," repeated Dusk, disregarding Spike completely. "And besides," he muttered under his breath, "Lyra talked me into that, you know how _she_ is."

Spike sighed at that, pulling out the Mare in the Moon book and tossing it to Dusk, a bored and annoyed look on his face. Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful, cannibalistic dark pony who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal and strike down the sun goddess_!" Dusk gasped as he read that last part coming to a quick conclusion, "Spike! Do you know what this means? "

"You want to write to the Princess about this or something right big bro?" he asked.

"Excellent idea, Spike," said Dusk Shine. "You're always thinking ahead. That's why you're my number one assistant!" Dusk cleared his throat.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! By delving into Professor Nebula's ancient literature class it has come to my attention that the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night and her army of nightmare forces to kill you! Nightmare Moon's release shall happen at the longest day of thousandth year, which is tomorrow at the Summer Sun Celebration. Considering the common knowledge of Nightmare Moon's cannibalistic habits, perverse and twisted tastes and unholy army it's imperative that we act now. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Dusk Shine_

Dusk looked the letter over intently, like with everything he did this had to be perfect. Why it could likely be the most important letter for him to ever send in his entire young life. "Okay it looks good. Now send it, right now!" Demanded Dusk in a refined tone.

Spike shot his magic green fire at the letter causing it to evaporate.

"Uh, I dunno, about this Big Bro, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. Prophecy or not, I don't think she'll even have time to read your crazy end of the world theory."

Dusk gave a rather smug chuckle at Spike's words. As usual he was the skeptic to his genius and as usual Dusk would be proven right in the end, or so he thought. "Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me."

Not soon after the letter was sent and Dusk had said that, the reply came belching out of Spike.

"Well see! She wishes to take immediate actions?" asked Dusk, "So what does it say? Scramble the EUP troops? Evacuate Canterlot and drop a meteor on it? Call my brother and the other elite guard captains to lead us into a final battle of good versus evil?"

"It says to get a life," answered Spike with a completely straight face.

"…Excuse me?" Asked Dusk with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the letter with his hooves.

* * *

_My dearest, most faithful student Dusk:_

_You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ _Get a life. You are a grown stallion, and therefore too old to be looking into old pony's tales and taking them so seriously. My dear Dusk, there is more to a young colt's life than studying, looking into crazy conspiracy theories and collecting comic books, as well as looking at late night porn bought from Ponychan bookstore. Yes, I've seen your receipts and collection. You must hide them better. But, that is beside the point. To expand on your social life, I have scheduled you and Spike to oversee the preparations of this year's Summer Sun Celebration, hosted in Ponyville._

_Your concerned teacher,_

_Princess Celestia Vi Equestria_

_P.S. There is an ulterior motive to this task that is a more important and an essential task for you to complete: Make some friends!_

* * *

Dusk sighed. He had never been more degraded in his life. To be challenged, he was familiar with. To succeed, he strived to do every single day! But to be dismissed as some crackpot conspiracy theorist with too much imagination?

"…Well, I've had experience with that, but I was just a foal that thought Slenderpony was hiding in my closet at night. I only bothered my Mother, Father, Brother and Cousins with that. This was different! This was Princess Celestia! Celestia, who had taken each of my findings and hypotheses into deep consideration! Celestia, who had swept me off my hooves to be her personal protégé and surrogate son, a position I only dreamed of! Celestia, who I love and respect above all others-"

"Big bro, we're here!" exclaimed Spike. Dusk blinked a few times, thrust out his train of thought. He looked around Ponyville with boredom and cynicism. Spike got a sad look on his face. "Look on the bright side, Dusk. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? A whole new collection of stories and facts to study?"

He sighed, looking aloofly to Spike. "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return, stop her, be proven right and return to Canterlot a hero to regain the respect of Celestia!"

Spike curiously blinked at hearing that response. "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said, Bro?"

"She _said _to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Scoffed the lavender stallion. He couldn't care less about making friends. "Besides Spike, Shiny and Cadence were more than enough, same with you Spike, and Smarty-Pants and of course my beloved teacher and parents. That's all I need, and I don't care if she told me to get out more and make friends. That's not important."

Spike put on a stern deadpanned look. "Come on. Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Maybe some are like you. Come on, Big bro, just try!" He said with pleading eyes. In truth, Spike did love his big brother, but could tell deep down that he was lonely, and that honestly he worried about his big bro a lot.

Dusk gulped at seeing Spike giving him that look, He gave a sigh, annoyed and defeated, and trudged over to the nearest pony he saw, a pink mare with three balloons for a cutie mark.

Dusk took a deep breath. "Um hello miss. Hey, could you tell me where Sweet Apple Acres is? I need to-" Before he could finish, the pink pony jumped two feet in the air as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The mare then let out a loud prolonged gasp, and bolted away to Celestia-knows-where at lightning speed. To Dusk Shine, this was grounds for reporting this pony to a mental hospital. He merely shrugged, silently praying that he would never meet that absurd mare again. Though she did seem somewhat familiar, and decided to ask somepony else for directions.

* * *

Dusk came upon an aqua greenish pony, patting her on the shoulder. He was stunned when she turned around. "Lyra? What-what are you doing here?" The unicorn was indeed his fellow conspiracy theorist and gifted unicorn Lyra Heartstrings.

"Oh hey Dusk! I'm here human hunting. Rumors of a mysterious cloaked traveler living in the nearby forest drew me here. That, and I'm helping with music for the summer sun thing, but HUMAN's! You know I can't resist a clue about them!" She licked her lips as she stood on her hind legs, rubbing her hooves together.

* * *

Dusk and Spike found Sweet Apple Acres, after managing to get the directions from Lyra. As he approached the farm, he heard a loud "YEE-HAW!" and saw an orange-coated mare in a hat bucking an apple tree, as many apples elegantly landed into several buckets. Spiked whistled at seeing this display. "Wow! She's amazing. She might even be stronger than Shining Armor!" They trotted over.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dusk Shine, and I'm-"

"Howdy there! Name's Applejack, proud member of the Apple family," said the mare, as she smiled big with a tip of the hat. "What can ah do ya fer, Sugercube? We here at Sweet Apple Acres love meeting new friends" She crossed her front hooves and winked, the action catching Dusk off guard.

_Is she flirting with me? _he wondered. He shook the thought away. _No, it's just a little hospitality. Better return the favor. _He bowed slightly with great refinement, and kissed her hoof tenderly.

"_Whoa, nelly," _thought Applejack, "_Is this city-slicker a-flurtin' with me?"_ She subconsciously blushed hotly, moving some hair out of her face. _"Is-is he like Caramel? No, no, not again_!" Her face was hot with the blush as Dusk continued to talk." I am here for the Summer Sun Celebration by order of Princess-." He announced with formality and confidence, but before he could finish the thought Applejack blushed at his actions, and slammed a bucket of apples on his head.

"BIG BRO! OH NO!" Shouted Spike. Dusk lay on the ground, a pool of blood under him, dripping from his mouth, his eyes white and groaning. "Don't you think you overdid it there?"

Applejack pondered that then shook her head. "Naw'not'ta all bud he needs ta learn dat der are boundaries round these parts, especially wit me, so he can't be going overboard with da charm." She remarked in a southern drawl of earth wisdom.

"The only thing he'll learn is if there's an afterlife! Oh man, poor Dusk!"

"I taint got time ta worry bout some city slicker pretty boy trying ta romance me inta a bail a hay! I gots to get ready fer da Canterlot emissary folks." Remarked AJ as she turned away from Spike and Dusk.

Spike pushed the bucket off of his brother's head. "That's us! We were sent by the Princess to inspect the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration! The guy whose head you just smashed in was hoof- picked by princess Celestia to supervise everything and is her personal student!"

AJ's face grew pale, followed by a nervous gulp. What did she just do? She just KO-ed an ultra-important Canterlot noble who was supposed to inspect and render a decision on her and her families food! She trotted over and shook him awake, and fastly shook his hoof, plastering a smile on her face. "Ah don't think we were properly introduced. Name's Applejack Apple! Sorry fer what happened. Reminded me of an old boyfriend is all. Thankfully, didn't get ugly right?"

"I have a minor skull fracture and you call that not ugly?" Shouted Dusk in heavy annoyance, hating every minute of this.

"Y'all are lucky ya came here first, Purdy boy! Yur just in time fer the bi-annual apple family mini-reunion."

Dusk gulped at hearing that, shaking his head he deadpandingly said, "Oh no. I just need a menu of what food you'll be serving."

AJ, tossed him into a chair and wrung the dinner bell. "SOUP'S ON, EVERPONY!" she yelled, hoping to bring him around. Hopefully, going right to a family mini-reunion would make him forget about what she just did.

Dusk Shine shook his head once again. "Oh, nononono," he said. "Again I just need you to tell what food you're serving. You really don't have to introduce me to your whole family."

"That's th' great thing about our family," Applejack said with pride. "Ah can both at once!" She took a deep breath. "We got Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Goldie Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple-cupcakes, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Strudel, Apple Rose, great auntie Applesauce, Applejohn, Lil'Red, Applebuck, Apple seeds, Hayseed Turnip-Truck, Apple Dandy, Apple Flan, Carmel Apples, Apple Pie, Apple Cider, Apple Salad, Cousin Braeburn Apples, Apple Juice, Aunt &amp; Uncle Orange, along with Sherbet Orange, Orange Crush, Babs Seed Orange and mah side of the family: little Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and finally, Granny Smith." Applejack gestured over to a sleeping elder. "Come on Granny Smith, we got company!" Granny Smith awoke from her nap to join the festivities. "Ah think they like you." said Applejack. "I'd even say that yer already part of th' family! So, how 'bout a little taste test?"

Dusk gazed upon the mountain of food that was on the table. "Actually, I'm not that hungry. I mean, do you actually expect us to eat all this?" He looked at the table with worry. "Besides, I've got a lot to do today, preparing for the apocalypse and all that." The Apple family made an "Aww" of disappointment. The filly known as Applebloom walked up to him.

"Aren'tcha gonna stay fer brunch?" she said with big, teary eyes. Dusk Shine looked into those eyes. Those soul-crushing eyes of sadness that cut into the deepest depths of his heart.

_NO! _thought Dusk with great resistance. _I… must… prepare… Nightmare… Moon _"Look I would like to but well I have some other things to do_ like prepare for the apocalypse."_

_"_Now, now Applebloom this handsome stallion has some very important things to do there, half pint." Granny Smith interrupted with a wise chuckle, now winking a bit. "But then again a Canterlot Gentlecolt would never disappoint a young little filly, now would he? No matter what he has to do am I right?" Teased Granny, looking Dusk over. Dusk sighed, defeated. That look was just too much for him to endure.

As Dusk chowed down, Granny Smith leaned over to Applejack. "He sure is a cute one, fer a unicorn," she whispered playfully to her elder granddaughter.

"Granny!" snapped Applejack, cheeks blushing, pulling her hat down over her face.

Dusk was encircled by the mares of clan Apple, constantly hitting him with a flurry of questions. "How old are you? Are you single? Do you personally know the Princess?" Dusk would do his best to answer these questions as he was forced to eat more and more apple flavored delights.

Applebloom trotted slowly to her sister and smiled big, looking up at her. "Big Sis yer coltfirend sure is really cool."

AJ facehoofed at that and shivered, her coat seemingly turning white.

"Yeah it sure was nice ta bring'em round ta meet da family," Granny laughed, "He reminds me a dis real cutie I knew when I was young. He just sure is a cute one. I know I already said dat but its da dadgum truth! Applejack, ya'd better get him into bucking shape in more ways than one."

AJ shook as she exploded loud shouting as loud as she could "HE AIN'T MA COLTFRIEND AND GRANNY I AIN'T GONNA BUCK'EM LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Dusk trudged through the streets of Ponyville, his stomach so full he thought he would burst, stumbling back and forth weakly. "What's next on the list, Spike?" he groaned.

"Weather patrol," Spike answered.

"Augh! I-I want to puke." Grumbled Dusk, gagging a bit.

"I'm impressed by how much you could eat there, Big Bro. I thought the food was delicious! I hope we have the same luck next time, but hey a dragon's stomach is way more resilient." Chuckled Spike, playfully teasing his surrogate big brother. It was a rare chance to lord his unique abilities over his genius brother.

Dusk heard none of this, though, as he had grabbed a bucket by a well, which he was hurling into. Spike just sighed as he looked at the clipboard, deciding it would be best to get back to the task at hoof. "The pony in charge of that is somepony named Rainbow Dash."

Dusk looked at the cloudy sky. "Well, she's obviously slacking off," he snorted. "How are we going to watch and admire the summer sunrise with all these clouds in the sky?" Suddenly, there was a rainbow-colored blur crashing into Dusk, then darkness.

He struggled to breathe, unable to see or move. He was covered in mud. A soft, warm, furry and somewhat squishy pillow covered his face. It took a moment for Dusk to realize that said pillow was somepony's flank. The blue coated mare was now made aware of what she had crashed into upon raising her goggles, her jaw dropping. Dusk tried to say, "Get off me," but it came out more like "mmph mmph Mfh Mpfh!" It must have meant something offensive to the pony that was sitting on him. Why is that, you ask?

Because said pony switched from suffocating him to bucking him in the face. "WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU FREAK!?" Shouted the mare, followed by a loud scream and an almighty loud crash. Clearly, Dusk had just impacted on the ground, along with the sound of bones cracking.

"Ow!" yelped Dusk, "What was _that_ for?!"

"For stuffing your ugly face in my plot, you sicko!" retorted the tomboyish rainbow-manned mare. "Are you one those pervs in my fan club?" She stood on her hind legs, shooting him death glares.

"What? No, your-your wrong!" Dusk protested weakly, tried to move from the mare shooting kill death glares. "Listen I'm from Canterlot! I don't know anypony here!"

"Canterlot?" The rude pegasus asked, her mood automatically changing. She looked the stallion over before helping him up. "Say again Egghead. You said you're from Canterlot? As in the capital, Canterlot?"

Dusk raise a brow to that before realizing what she just said. "Egghead? I am not an Egghead! I am well read! There's a difference!" He stated, defending himself to the rude tomboyish mare.

"Don't care! Canterlot! That's where the Wonderbolts perform! Have you seen them? Have you met Spitfire? What's she like? Tell me! TELL ME NOW"

The load of questions took Dusk back by surprise. After careful consideration, he decided to act like the face-in-flank issue never happened. "Wait who? The Wonderbolts? I'm not much of a sports fan." Deadpanned Dusk, feigning ignorance.

"THE WONDERBOLTS DUMBASS! THE MOST AMAZING AND MOST TALENTED ACROBATIC FLYING TEAM IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! THE GUYS WHO ALWAYS MAKE IT TO THE FINALS OF THE WORLD FLYING TOURNAMENT, WHO ALWAYS TAKE GOLDS IN THE EQUESTRIA GAMES, WHOSE AWESOMENESS SURPASS'S EVEN MY OWN AND DATES IT BY LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS OR SOMETHING!" Shouted Dash as a Wonderbolts poster somehow appeared behind her, held by two other pegasi that seemed to be doing what she signed with her hoofs. "They'll be in the celebration tomorrow, and I'm going to show them my best moves! They'll practically beg the Great Rainbow Dash, the super magnificent awesomeness, to join them as Spitfire's personal Wingpony." Cackled the mare loudly, with great pride and narcissism.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?" Dusk asked, curious and a little irritated at this mare's attitude.

"The one and only!" she answered, with pride, striking a cool striding pose. "Captain of the Ponyville weather team, future Wonderbolt, and fastest flier in Equestria!"

"And Queen of the slacker's," scoffed Dusk with a deadpanned tone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?!" roared Rainbow Dash, her rage flaring at the remark.

"No offence, but the sky needs a little tidying up, and you're off doing stunt-flying all day," Dusk criticized with a sly gaze.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat, Pretty boy!" bragged Rainbow Dash.

Dusk Shine looked Dash straight in the eye. "Prove it," he smirked, having a clever little plan.

Dash grunted, lowering her goggles over her eyes. In a blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash took off in a blur of motion. "She's amazing." Whistled Spike as Dash zoomed busting clouds like she was some super speedy rodent who could break the sound barrier in red running shoes.

"Well she is pretty good." Remarked Dusk timing her with his pocket watch, his eyes growing big when he saw the timing. "Impossible" Remarked Dusk but, by Dash's patented Laws of Awesomeness that, according to Rainbow Dash, were 20% cooler than the laws of physics, she did in fact clear the sky in ten seconds flat.

Dusk Shine stood like a statue, his mouth agape.

"What did I say?" said Rainbow Dash. "Ten. Seconds. Flat." She remarked, leaning on a cloud, with a smile. "And as a bonus" She kicked the cloud, and a shower of water fell from it. Following a quick kick, Dusk was now drenched.

"That will help you get the dirt out of your eyes and the humiliation off your body. Now to make it up to you for kicking you in the face earlier, I'll blow-dry your mane. Tornado-style!" Giggled Dash deviously.

"Hey wait!" Before Dusk could properly object, he was swept up in a whirlwind, created instantly by Rainbow Dash flying in circles. After the Rainbow-nado died down, Dash looked at her results and smiled, fighting back laughter.

"What?" Dusk Shine asked. "Is there something funny?"

Spike answered his question between giggles. "Your mane!" Spike chortled, along with Dash "You look like a circus clown!"

"No, no," Dash corrected. "He looks more like Neighpoleon Dynamite!" They both howled in laughter rolling on the ground, holding their sides.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Dusk Shine said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish overseeing this year's celebration so we can prepare for… You know, Spike? The _important_ thing?"

"Hahaha you're a funny guy there, Egghead, really funny." Giggled Rainbow again, playfully.

"Dusk Shine. my name is Dusk Shine." He explained sternly. Rainbow only growing a sly and wide smirk at learning his name finally. "Well, Shiny, you don't seem like a bad guy. Maybe if we hang out together more some other time some of my coolness with rub off on you, if you're lucky."

"Whatever. Come on Spike. We need to get ready. I have a fight with Nightmare Moon to prepare for." Dusk stated, glaring sternly at his so called number one assistant.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "You're planning on facing off against Nightmare Moon? That old pony tale that talks about that one crazy alicorn that eats ponies and wanted to wipe out all the light in the world to make it night forever?"

Dusk Shine frowned. "It's not an old pony tale," he protested.

"That… is… _awesome!_" Rainbow Dash squeed. "We have GOT to hang out more dude. So you totally have got some great storytelling skills! You just need to work on your body a bit and you'd be like a total catch!" Teased Dash a bit. She did like hearing cool stories now and again, especially killer fantasies and adventures.

_Kill me,_ thought Dusk.

Dash took the sky, waving bye with her hoof. "Well, see you later little dragon dude and Egghead." She then zoomed off high and fast in the sky, soon becoming nothing more than a shimmering blue star in the distance.

"Wow she's so awesome." Sighed Spike in a chill way as he looked up at the sky. He then looked to Dusk seeing him already walking off. "Hey Big bro wait up!"

Dusk glared very sternly back at Spike, "We don't have any more time to waste. Hopefully we don't run into anymore crazy mares today!"

* * *

Dusk Shine walked into the town hall, which was being decorated intricately by the decoration team. The next thing on his list involved a volunteer decorations expert named Rarity and her team of Sweetie bell, Coco Pommel, Suri Polomare, and other background characters that likely hold no interest for anyone. Ribbons adorned the pillars of the building in luxurious display of color and fashion. _Good,_ he thought. _It seems everything's in order here. Maybe I can just slip out of here without talking to anypony._

"Decorations...Beautiful…" said Spike dreamily.

"Yes," agreed Dusk. "The décor is coming along nicely. This out to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time at all."

"I'm not talking about the stupid ribbons, or the décor, idiot. HER!" Spike grabbed Dusk's head and turned it to the center stage. "I'm talking about the drop-dead stunning princess of all things gorgeous over there...she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" There, a pure-white unicorn with swirled and curled purple locks of perfectly brushed hair and a purple Star tattoo under her left eye was choosing which ribbon to put up next, carefully, and with great precision.

"Her?" Dusk said, with deadpan confusion. Then a realization dawned on him. "Spike de Draco, are you crushing on somepony?"

Spike didn't even try to deny it as he got on his knees. "You HAVE to be my wingpony, Big Bro!" he pleaded. "I will do the dishes for the year! Make your bed for rest of my life! I'll even believe you on your 'Mare in the Moon' thing for the rest of the day!"

"Let's point a few things straight," said Dusk. "One: You do not have a snowball's chance in Tartarus with this girl. Two: You do all those things anyway. Three: Did you even know what a wingpony is? It's a military term." Remarked Dusk, listing his reasons why Spike's little attempt at persuasion was destined to fail.

"Okay. How about I won't tell your mom where you hide your special magazines again?" Giggled Spike, making another attempt.

"Then it was your fault that mom didn't look me in the eye for an entire week, and dad gave a whole speech about colts in growth!" Grumbled Dusk, now angry at Spike about that. His cousins and former babysitter Cadence also had given him looks over that.

"Okay. Do it, or I tell everypony we know about how you still sleep with that stupid rag doll," threatened Spike, thinking he finally hit the mark with his big bro.

"You leave Miss Smartypants out of this!" glared Dusk shouting loudly.

Spike was rather stunned and frightened now, taking a submissive stance and getting teary eyed, his hands together in prayer. "C'mon! Help me, Big bro, please?"

"Fine," relinquished Dusk, with an annoyed grumble. "I'll try to lend a hoof and put in a good word for you. Just this once. Just try to calm your hormones for a while, lover boy!" He approached Spike's crush. "Good afternoon miss," he said with false enthusiasm. "I'm Dusk Shine. Let me introduce you to my good friend Spi-"

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" the white unicorn screeched. "What-what is that horrid thing!?"

"Um his name is Spike" Dusk said deadpandingly, to which Spike kicked Just slightly and stomped.

"Oh no! No, I mean your mane." Explained the odd accented southern mare beauty.

"My mane?"Dusk felt the top of his head, and realized he still had the worst manecut ever. "Oh right, I was going to fix it when I got home…" he shrugged, already having gotten over it and not really caring. After all, why should he?

"Sweet Celestia, Heavens no!" Shouted the mare, slamming her hoof down on a desk.

"Well we were about to leave so-"Dusk tried to explained before being interrupted and slowly pushed somewhere.

"You've been going out in _public_ with that style? Such bravery! But I can't allow a pony, let alone a fellow sophisticated unicorn to walk around with such a mess. My principles would never allow that."

Dusk tried to move away. "Look, Miss. I don't need it fixed! Please, just let me go home." He sternly tried to explain.

Her eyes grew lifeless and dark a black aura suddenly surrounded her. "I NEVER TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

Dusked shivered his face totally pale and gave a gulp. "Y-yes Ma'am."

* * *

Dusk had been dragged to her shop, Carousel Boutique, and learned the woman's name was Rarity Gem. She lived with her sister, independent from her parents, and had a brother traveling over seas, as well as being the premier fashion designer in all of Ponyville, rivaled only by her dear old friend Suri.

"Excuse me Miss Rarity, I really don't want to be a bother to you." Remarked Dusk, his head full of suds from shampoo and conditioners.

"Don't worry yourself, Darling, it's the least I can do for such a charming young stallion and fellow unicorn." Remarked Rarity.

Spike, all love-struck and with a dopey grin on his face, handed Rarity hair-care products.

"But, I really must know the name of the ruffian who caused this monstrosity to a Pony such as you, young sir."

"It was that arrogant multi-colored Pegasus." Explained Dusk, with a chuckle, recalling his encounter with her and giving a bit of an eye roll to the memory.

"That would be Rainbow Dash I assume?" Sighed Rarity, a very, very irritated look on her beautiful and elegant face.

"A friend of yours, I take it Miss Rarity?"

Rarity shook her head in a dignified and hoity way. "I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, good sir." Rarity retorted, hovering over a blow-dryer and a curling iron with her magic. "I truly have no reason to be friends with such an unrefined pony such as her. Still, I suppose I must have…**words **with Little Miss Speedster about being more careful, won't I?...There! All done! Oh Rarity, you are a talent! It suits you magnificently! As if you were born with it, darling." Giggled the fashionista, showing Dusk a mirror. He had a very familiar mane cut, a rather cute and adorable one. His mane flattened out and lengthened with a curl on the back with longer, more together bangs.

Dusk just raised a curious brow with a near expressionless face as he let his feelings and new appearance set in, then just hung his head low and sighed before staring Rarity in the eyes. "You know even though my face is feminine, I'm a colt right?"

"Of course I know, darling. I just thought this style would suit you best for some reason...No? Well then, my deepest apologies. Oh, pardon me, I still haven't caught your name yet, good sir." Said the diamond-flanked mare as she grabbed a comb and began to work on Dusk's mane again.

"Spike?" he whispered. "Are you sure that you want to chase after this psycho?"

"Sorry," said Spike, in some kind of trance. "But I can't hear you over the sound of my heart beating, how incredibly hot she is."

Dusk sighed once more rolling his eyes at Spike. "That makes no sense. Anyway, I'm Dusk Shine." Dusk smiled trying to come off as a good fellow to Rarity, at least while she was levitating scissors.

"Dusk Shine?" Rarity gasped. "The Dusk Shine? The personal protégé of Princess Celestia? "She asked, neigh demanded.

"I guess so. Wait, you know who I am?" Dusk was actually rather surprised to hear this, due to the fact he had never been to Ponyville before.

"Darling, please," Rarity passively dismissed. "A colt preforms the magical equivalence of nuclear fission _at age eight_, earns his cutie mark in a form of magic itself, and becomes what Celestia called 'the son she never had?' I'd be surprised if it didn't make the papers. It's almost like you're a prince! Oh, it is such an honor to meet you!" Squealed Rarity, starry eyed at meeting one of her top five stallion idols.

Dusk considered this for a moment. "_It still didn't get me a date to junior prom_," he mumbled grudgingly under breath.

Spike saw an opportunity, a real chance to impress her. "Hey, I'm basically Dusk's brother! So, that kind of makes me a prince too, right?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow, looking at the baby dragon. "Excuse me. Who might you be, little sir?"

"I'm Spike!" said the little dragon, all teary eyed and disappointed that he had not been noticed. "The handsome young dragon that's been helping you for like two hours now?" But Rarity was already at Dusk Shine's side again, the mare on her hind legs, hearts seeming to be in the air itself, or so it seemed, as her face was all blush and looking up into his eyes.

"Say Dusk. Do you have a Mare-Friend? A strapping, young stallion like yourself must have at least a thousand mares and fillies from Canterlot, begging to be with you," giggled Rarity, wondering if she had a chance, still in a fan-girlish awe over him and totally gushing over the young stallion.

"Actually um no, no I don't" Blushed Dusk looking to the side. "_Aside from my cousins, the Princess, and my Foalsitter, Lyra and Moondancer are the only mares I've ever really talked to about anything,_" though Dusk, recalling that when it came down to it, he really didn't have any real friends back in Canterlot, and Lyra and Moondancer were more like colleagues and/or rivals than friends.

"You know, Shine, I've always believed in destiny, and what it has prepared for me. It has thus given me so much, ever since I was a filly. I knew I would meet my sweet, charming prince someday." Rarity twirled around Dusk, then clapped her hoofs together and sighed, contently imagining it all. "Then he and I would be united with each other by the **_Red String of Destiny_**. Oh, yes! Our love would be able to outshine even Celestia's brilliant sun. Then, one day, we would have our happily ever after ending, always together." Rarity fantasized, seeing Canterlot castle and Dusk in a tux, herself in the most beautiful of wedding dresses, as rose petals descended down upon them.

Dusk gulped, unable to see the fantasy, but he could see on her drooling and starry face more or less what she was thinking. Rarity turned towards Dusk, letting out a happy sigh once more. "Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Dusk Shine? Oh, I just know we're going to be the best of… companions," she said with a sly smile, as she opened her starry eyes.

Dusk's eyes widened by the implications of that crazy dream. He zoomed out of the room and into town, shouting back, "Oh, wow look at the time it's time to go Spike we're going to be late for our next meeting!"

Rarity blinked, very curious and a bit stunned at the sudden departure. A sweat drop fell from her forehead. "Darling. Was it something I said?"

* * *

Dusk gave a sigh of relief as he looked back, finally convinced that Rarity wasn't chasing him down wearing a wedding dress. He slowed from his full-on gallop to a swift, nervous trot. "Good, she's not following us. The last thing I need right now is a crazy fan-filly chasing me. Why are mares so crazy?"

Spike was shooting Dusk a leering glare, his arms crossed. "Hey Big Bro...YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY FIRST IMPRESSION, YOU JERK!" Shouted Spike at his beloved Big brother, clearly blinded by his jealousy towards Dusk.

Dusk was shocked at this. He growled and now began to shout back. "THAT INSANE MARE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED US AND TIED US UP IN A BASEMENT, AND YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FIRST IMPRESSIONS? SPIKE, ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Dusk turned to walk away, giving a very annoyed sigh while trying to regain his focus and composure. "I don't even have the time to be helping you with that psycho. Besides, I just don't understand what the big deal is about having a marefriend is. I mean love has the potential to make anypony stupid and oblivious to the really important things."

"So, you do you think we hit it off?" Spike said sadly, before coming to a realization. "Well, Big bro, I guess a colt as intelligent as you would never fall for that kind of thing huh?...um Big bro?" Spike waved a talon hand in front of Dusk, whose eyes were wide and his face blushing crimson red, his heart beating fast as he stared off into the distance. He saw a gorgeous pink flowing mane accompanied with the most sweet of bird songs.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA, WHO IN THE HOOF IS _THAT?!"_

* * *

And that's when Dusk Shine saw… **_her._**

She was a pale-yellow pegasus with a silk-like mane the flowed down to her ankles, like a pink waterfall, with velvet yellow looking feathers that put a swans to shame in pure beauty, and a beautiful smile unrivaled by any he had seen before besides Celestia herself. Her kindheartedness evident from even here, leading a chorus of songbirds with a beautiful voice so innocent and pure, coming from her gorgeous and delicate mouth it made the animals singing with her seem like nothing in comparison. Her cutie mark was a trio of pink butterflies that delicately rested on her perfectly shaped flanks that…

"…Oh, almighty deity Fausticorn, DAT PLOT!"Drooled Dusk perversely.

_Meanwhile, back in reality…_

"Uh, Dusk? Big bro? Five minutes ago you started staring with this really creepy smile drooling like a dog wanting a bone. I think you got to apologize to her, dude. She saw you and it got her all startled." Deadpanned Spike with a roll of his slitted eyes.

"THATS NOT TRUE SPIKE! YOU'RE A LIAR!" He shouted loudly, which startled the poor pegasus mare, watching as her birds flew off.

"Great just digging yourself a deeper grave, Big Bro. You've gone and scared her birds away. She looks like she's crying, man. You know I never lie."

An awkward silence fell. The yellow mare did her best to hide behind her mane, hide her tears as she began to back away. This snapped Dusk out his trance, but only somewhat. Dusk rushed to her side, flailing his hooves to try and defuse this situation, loudly declaring the truth. "I-I-I'm not a pervert or a stalker miss! I'm Dusk Shine, of Canterlot. Emissary of her royal Highness Celestia. What's your name?" He asked trying to get things more out of this aura of awkwardness.

The young pegasus mare gulped now, "My-my name is Fluttershy." she said nearly inaudibly.

Dusk Shine removed a bit of dust from his ears. "I'm sorry, what was that, my love?"

"Fluttershy," she mumbled even quieter.

"Didn't quite catch that, was it Butter-dye?" asked Dusk curious as he invaded Fluttershy's personal space to get a better listen and prevent her from backing away further which she kept doing for some reason.

Against her better judgment, Fluttershy let him get closer, as close as can be as he was right next to her now. "Fluttershy." She said still ultra-quiet.

"Her names Fluttershy. She's the last one on the list in charge of music, right?"

"Is**-_THAT A BABY DRAGON?!_" **She shouted ultra-loudly, nearly blowing out his eardrums and pushing Dusk aside.

"GAH!" screamed Dusk in pain. His ears were ringing with sheer volume of his beloved's outburst.

"Oh, sorry!" said Fluttershy at normal volume. "Fluttershy, you're such loudmouth," she scolded herself. She then raced over to Spike. "Oh, I've never even _seen_ a real live baby dragon before! She's so cute. What's her name? Can I pet her?" Asked Fluttershy, ultra giddy, as Dusk lay on the ground very confused.

Spike spoke up. "Well, I sure like you. Name's Spike." Smiled the little dragon in a friendly tone, shaking Fluttershy's hoof.

"Hi Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Oh, its ever so nice to meet you."

The dragon kid snidely chuckled at this development. Things sure were getting interesting now, though the tiny reptile. "Well, well, well. Seems someone's interested in getting to know me. So, what do you want me to tell you, huh?"

Fluttershy pondered this now as she cutely smiled big, coming up with an answer rather quickly. After all, this was a rare chance for the Animal Hobbyist. " Tell me every detail you know about dragons!"

"Umm…" Spike muttered, thinking over his answer. "I really don't know much about dragons. To be honest, I've never seen another dragon myself."

"Oh my, you poor thing," cooed Fluttershy. "You've never been with your own kind? It's okay, Spikey-Wikey, you can tell Mama all about it."

Spike and Dusk exchanged a look, Dusk glaring daggers at his former best pal and little brother. He immediately understood two things. The first was that this was exactly like the situation with Rarity, only with a role reversal. The second was that they both knew exactly what going to happen here. Spike was going to tell Fluttershy his life story, and she won't even LOOK in Dusk's direction. Spike was going enjoy to every minute of this, and there was nothing Dusk Shine could do about it.

"Okay," said Spike smugly, as he hopped on Dusk's back. "Well, I first started out as a cute little green-spotted purple egg…"

* * *

The following was the worst five hours of Dusk Shine's life. From every time-out Dusk got, to the embarrassing braces he wore though middle school, Spike spared no detail about himself or his interactions with Dusk and his family. He even told Fluttershy about his Smartypants doll!

"_HOW DARE YOU, SPIKE?! THAT CONTRACT WAS SIGNED IN_ _BLOOD!_" Dusk was staring daggers, thinking on how Spike had betrayed him, a vein on Dusk's forehead and the look in his eyes clearly showing maximum levels of irritation and annoyance, when the trio reached the library.

"…And that's my entire life story until today."

Fluttershy nodded happily, as she had intently listened to ever last bit of the story. "That's all so amazing, Spikey-Wikey."

"Do you want to hear what happened today also?"

"Well, we're here," interrupted Dusk putting his hoof down.

"Well, guess we gotta go inside. Oh, Big Bro and me will be staying in the Ponyville library until the end of the festival," winked Spike, with a wide grin.

"Wait do you mean the old Library in the large oak tree?" Gulped Flutershy as she began to shiver.

"Um yeah is something wrong?" Dusk asked with a raised brow, not really seeing what was wrong.

Fluttershy now had an aura of dread about her eyes, showing no light and her right eye totally covered by her mane. "That's the scariest place around here, besides the Everfree Forest...it's the most haunted place in all of Ponyville and is haunted by the spirit of the old librarian Creepy Quill Tragovina." Fluttershy explained her legs shaking.

Dusk just chuckled at this absurd story. "Haunted? Really? I don't think a simple building is scary enough for ponies to say that." Dusk then looked at the actual place, a sweat drop falling from his head. It made his old clubhouse, Fort Book, look like a 5-star hotel. "This is the place the princess wants me to stay? I'll admit it looks a little decrepit, Spike is this really the place?"

Spike merely nodded, looking over the address once again. "Yup. It's written right here, Big Bro."

Fluttershy got in front of the duo and spread herself to block there path. "See? I told you. Not even the adult ponies come near this place, and you actually want to stay inside of it?"

Dusk scoffed clearing his throat pushing Fluttershy aside. "Excuse me, but I don't believe in such things as ghosts and spirits. It's absurd. Things such as ghosts and such are just part of old superstition that are just mere archaic beliefs. Unlike magic, there is no real research or data or even believable registers for such things." Dusk was lecturing, smugly explained all of this to Fluttershy who nodded now smiling happily, unaware of the white shadow rustling inside the library.

"Wow Dusk, you're so smart." She blushed a bit at hearing all of his theories on ghosts, making her feel safer to hear they weren't real.

Dusk nodded, tapping his chest and smugly smirking. "Aw, but of course. Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia herself used to call me the best student she's had in a century, and she's had six in counting: Spell Nexus-Nebula, Presto Centurion Lulamoon, Princess Cadence, Sunny Shimmerset or something like that, somepony whose name doesn't matter and of course yours truly."

Spike chuckled as he leaned on Dusk's head. "Every other pony just thinks he's crazy though. But hey, so are half of Celestia's other students." Teased Spike.

Dusk glared, pointing off into the distance. "Say isn't that one of your birds over there?" Fluttershy turned to look to where Dusk was pointing. With a mighty hoof clop, Dusk bonked Spike on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"I don't see any birds…Oh! What happened to Spikey-wikey?" Asked Fluttershy.

Dusk merely shrugged. "I guess it's time for your nap, Spike, you know you're a baby dragon after all" he said though gritted teeth.

"But I'm not even tired!" protested Spike.

"Nonsense," Dusk said, as he "accidently" tripped Spike, once he tried to pick himself back up. "Why, you're so tired you can't keep your_ wittle balwance!_"

"Oh my," said Fluttershy with concern. "Any growing child needs their beauty sleep. Okay, Mister Shine, I'll leave, but you've got to promise to feed Spikey-wikey her leafy greens, so she'll grow up big and strong. Well, see you later Mister Shine and Spikey."

"Goodbye Fluttershy, I will. I promise to get him into bed, also please call me Dusk. I'm still just 17 so I can't be called a mister yet, at least not by you."

Fluttershy gave a nod and smiled ever so weekly. "Oh, my. What a coincidence. We are the same age...well then, goodbye Dusk." Shy smiled gently, with both her eyes showing as she hovered off. Dusk once again blushed hugely at her cute smile, nearly hypnotic. He then looked at her flank as she left.

"Wow, that Fluttershy." Dusk then shook it off and cleared his throat to once more retake composure. "Now that we've got some time, I'd better start my investigation of Nightmare Moon." Declared Dusk now once more serious.

"Do you actually wanna stay here, big bro?" As he said that realization dawned on him. "Did she just call me a girl?"

Dusk just chuckled and went into the darkness of the library. "Come on. Let's go and take a look. After all, its just a library."

"Big bro, the moving pegasus left our things outside. They didn't even want to go in! There's even a note that says 'Sorry, I just don't know what went wrong'." Said Spike, holding a badly written note in childish block letters on bubble print notebook paper.

"Well I'll just have to report them to their superiors. I think the shift leader was named Ditzy or something." He said looking back at Spike as he stood in the dark entryway.

* * *

"Big bro, I really don't wanna stay here. It's weird and scary and-and dark!"

Snickering echoed out through the dark room from Dusk.

"Spike, don't tell me your afraid of a tale meant to scare little colts too," taunted Dusk as he walked deeper into the dark, with Spike following after.

"This coming from the pony who believes in Nightmare Moon, the Boogeymare." Spike shot back.

"Th-that's different Spike."

Oh come on! Can't you please turn on the lights?

"_Well Dusk Shine, you've finally done it,"_ Dusk silently congratulated himself. "_You've done every single thing on the list, and you've made it in one piece, too! Now we can prepare for Nightmare Moon in peace and quiet."_ Dusk's horn lit up a tiny bit, a sly smile on his face about to show once the light came on. "Spike I think you should learn to be more like me, I'm totally calm before this darkness and that silly story. I'm always prepared for any possible-"

"SURPRISE!" Shouted a pink mare, hanging upside down from the ceiling and just an inch from Dusk's face. Dusk scream in horror and fainted from fright. "Hehe, how funny, what a silly-Billy-Goat." Giggled the mare as she hung there on the rope like a piñata.

Dusk groaned as his eyes opened, seeing Spike calling out to him. He then facehoofed. "Ugh what-what happened?" Asked Dusk as he sat up.

"Well, bro, first we got inside. Then you turned the lights on with your horn, got startled by a pink pony and passed out...oh, and you also screamed like a little scared Filly. Ha-ha." Teased Spike, Dusk leering at him as he tried to recompose himself.

"YEAH THAT WAS THE BEST! HEHE!" Giggled the mysterious mare, still hanging from the ceiling as she threw confetti in the air.

Dusk raised a brow at seeing her, really weirded out by this odd piñata posing pony hanging precariously from his ceiling. The mare grinned big, pulling a pair of scissors seemingly from nowhere and cutting herself down. She landed, yet when she did there was no thud more of a silly squeak sound. The mare trotted over with a big grin. "Names Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie but you can just call me Pinkie kay, kay cutie?" Spike gasped, pointing at her in an 'aha' or 'objection' point pose.

"I remember you!" Dusk just rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh at this. "So, question. Why did you invade my house?" Said Dusk in a deadpanned tone.

"Why? Well I'll tell you why! To set up your own super epic big surprise welcome party for you!" She shouted loud and proud, as a huge flash of colorful smoke and confetti exploded. Suddenly, Dusk's house was filled with the townsponies, a wide grinning Pinkie at the center standing on her hind legs and failing her forelegs in total excitement.

"_Of course there's a surprise party. What are the odds? I swear, it's like the universe hates me."_

"Hi!" said a high pitched voice that Dusk **immediately despised**. "So, so, so! Were you surprised? Huh, huh, huh?"

The annoyance rambled on as Dusk Shine walked over to get a well-deserved drink. "Yes very surprised, as libraries are supposed to be **quiet,** balloon butt." He glared looking back at Pinkie who just had this big dopey grin on her face.

"Oh, please! What kind of welcome party would that be? Boring, duh! Soooooooo **BORING**!" She skipped, following Dusk to the punch bowl. "Y'see, I saw you when you first got here. I was walking down the street and I saw you and I haven't ever seen you before. You see, if I haven't seen you before then that means I've never met you before and if I've never met you before then you must be new to town since I know everypony and I mean everypony in town, get it? And if that wasn't enough, since we run in syndication and I haven't met you yet, that means I was either in a rerun or in a fanfic! So I was wondering: Rerun or fanfic? Rerun or fanfic? Rerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanfic… Anyway, then you showed up as a super-cute boy! And if you're a super-cute boy, that must mean I was in a shipfic! So if I was in a shipfic and I _found_ you super-cute, that must mean I was at least one of the female leads! And if I was one of the female leads and I saw you before anypony else that puts me in like the lead according to Akamatsu logic! That must mean I must get you in the end, because finders-keepers losers-weepers, right?" Winked the odd mare that to Dusk seemed to be speaking gibberish.

"Ugh. Well, I barely followed half of what you just said. But yes, of course I know nopony, I just moved here today, so that goes without saying." explained Dusk as Pinkie was still talking despite him interrupting. "_Does she ever stop talking and what's Akamatsu logic? Is it from Masia?"_

"Oh, and also if your new to town then you must not have any friends yet and if you don't have any friends yet then you must be sooooooo lonely and that makes me soooooo super sad!"

"Um yes, thank you?" Dusk said completely confused, he could barely understand anything she was saying so the best thing to do was just nod and smile. "_If I spend one more minute with this mad-mare I'm going to go insane!_" Thought Dusk as he tried to back away now.

"Soooooo! I had this super-duper great idea to throw you a Great Big Ginormous, super-duper spectacular party and invite everpony in Ponyville! You know, it was hard to find so many ponies who wanted to come here cuz of Tragovina. A lot didn't come or just ran away as soon as I talked about this place, but anyway this is a real fun party right Dusky?"

"I have to get rid of her and escape this party from Tartarus." Dusk poured himself a cup from what appeared to be a soda bottle on the counter and put in a straw.

"So are you having fun? Oh, also you're drinking hot sauce." She giggled playfully, only to get squirted all over the face as Dusk gagged and spit the hot sauce all over her face.

"…I knew that...NOW WATER!" Screamed Dusk as he ran out of the room, for someone so smart he should have known seeking water was the last thing to do in this situation (Milk or Bread works best). Spike picked the bottle up 'D Tascomare's secret five alarm Red Nova sauce'.

Pinkie shrugged, licking her face clean in an instant and giving a relieved sighed as her huge tongue hung from her mouth. "Yummy," giggled the odd Mare, getting some stares from Spike and others.

* * *

A little later Dusk Shine brooded in front of an old well outside the library, since all the sinks were busy being used for filling large buckets for bobbing for apples. He sat there in a depressed mood, looking at the ground in the cold spring night. "I was supposed to come here in the name of Princess Celestia to help things run smooth, but also to research a rare book here in Ponyville to help me defeat Nightmare moon. Since I've been here I've been hurt, shamed, guilt tripped, almost kidnapped, severely startled and almost poisoned! I wonder what she was thinking?" Sighed the depressed unicorn stallion loudly in a depression as deep as the well he had just used.

"I've been her apprentice since I was a little colt, and I've always trusted her. But-but she sends me here as if she's trying to keep me away. Is this some form of exile?"

"OR MAYBE SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING BIG?!" Remarked Pinkie, her head popping out of the well, her eyes like dinner plates and cute rosy cheeks shimmering in the night.

"Where did you come from? How did you even get in the well? It's so far down…" Shouted Dusk with a deadpanned and shocked tone, which matched his stunned jaw dropped face.

"S.E.C.R.E.T-SECRET!" Giggled Pinkie as she got behind Dusk and put her flank against his and her back against his too.

"Hey Dusk, I've been looking all over for you, Big bro!" Spike began waddling up the hill.

"I'm sorry Spike I just needed some fresh air."

Spike saw Pinkie alongside Dusk and grinned in a sinister way. "You sure that's it? I mean you're up here all alone with the party planner. Sure you guys weren't about to have some One Night Magic?" Taunted Spike in a very teasing tone, Pinkie whistling innocently as a halo seemed to hover over her head.

"No Spike, no danger there. And don't both asking me to come back down to the party, not you or Balloon Butt."

"Why not? There's plenty of time until he ceremony and I was only joking if that's why?"

Dusk glared back at Spike in a very cruel way. "NO! And that's not why, you want to know why? It's because I think parties are a stupid and silly waste of time!" He said calmly and very serious with a flat, dark tone.

Pinkie heard this, and her eyes becoming huge but the pupils shrank. Her hair seeming to deflate with a sound akin to a whoopee cushion. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Shouted Pinkie, her hair half deflated and a bang covering her eye. She got right in Dusk's face, her eyes filled with rage and some sort of odd concern. "HOW CAN A PONY SAY THAT ABOUT PARTIES?! DON'T YOU KNOW PARTIES ARE AN IMPORTANT PART OF LIFE!? THEY FILL THE HEARTS OF ANY CREATURE BIG OR SMALL IN THIS WORLD WITH JOY AND HOPE!" Screamed Pinkie loudly as it echoed out into the night.

Dusk was totally stunned, his pupils tiny from the shock and sweat dropping. "Eh? If you think so, then-then I guess I don't have a choice do I? Wait a minute, um Miss Pinkie, I'm sorry I called you Balloon butt." Dusk gulped, deeply afraid at the display and the look in Pinkie's eyes. "Um hey where-where are you taking me?!" Asked the stallion, hoping it was somewhere without anything sharp or hard and blunt.

Pinkie's hair had now reflated a good deal back to its usual look and both eyes again visible. "I haven't got enough character development yet! if I don't get enough screen time, me won't become the reader's pairing of choice!" she explained then plopped him down in the center of town. "Ta-Dah! Time to see Ponyville trademarked celebrating greatness with the Summer Sun Celebration Dusky! There's games, super yummy food and tons of fun! Ponies from all over equestrian usually come to our celebration instead of their own cuz of how fun it is, just to have super fun times with their friends. Your gonna love it honeybunch."

Indeed the fair was fantastic so many different food and game stalls and so many happy smiles ponies of all ages. "I see. Well, the festivals back in Canterlot usually suck, and the Summer sun celebration there is always just so brief the highlight being when Celestia raises the sun." Said Spike following along behind Dusk.

"See, see these kinds of parties bring families together." Pointed out Pinkie, looking up to a pegasus family happily enjoying the event.

"Wowee, Pinkie. That is amazing." Said Spike being actually serious. He did think this was pretty cool and so was pinkie's outlook on life.

"Yeah, yeah! That's why I just love Parties! It always brings out the best in everypony." Pinkie giggled again as she hopped around the stalls, followed by Dusk who was shooting her a glare still so very annoyed but too afraid to say it.

Dusk had enough though he walked passed Pinkie and up to another hill.

"Is something wrong Dusky-Wusky? Don't you wanna play any games?" Asked Pinkie, looking afraid and concerned for Dusk, who seemed so depressed and upset once more.

"Yeah big bro, we came all the way out here and haven't had any fun!"

Dusk shivered, another outburst building now. "Fun? Fun!?" Dusk scoffed now. "YOU THINK I CAME TO PONYVILLE TO HAVE FUN?! IN FACT, DO YOU THINK I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE?! All I came here to do was to prepare for the arrival of Nightmare Moon, so I can stop her! I don't have time for fun!" The stallion growled, looking at Pinkie's eyes with utter disdain. Pinkie lowered her head, her hair starting to deflate again, not that Dusk noticed or even cared at this point. "Right now, I should be doing something way more important than this. It's ridiculous! I should never have you drag me around! You're insane!" Dusk slammed his hoof down. "So! I would be really grateful if you could all just leave me alone!"

Pinkie's forelegs reached around Dusk's neck...then he was pulled into a powerful hug, his face in Pinkie's chest. He could smell her, reeking of cotton candy and pure honey. His face turned red as she hugged him tight, her mane now poofier then ever. "Ah, don't be silly. You're just grumpy because you've had no friends to have fun with! So! Why don't we start by being friends." Dusk blushed, very deeply touched now, as he was freed from her grasp. "Oh, and with benefits." She laughed as Dusk's jaw dropped at hearing that last part, his nose bleeding a bit.

"What-what was all that about?!" Shouted Dusk once again at a loss over Pinkie

She just shrugged and giggled. "Well, my grandma Granny Pie told me that hugs always take anger away, since a hug makes everything better."

Dusk rolled his eyes at that explanation, being unfounded and ridiculous. Yet, perhaps that's how Pinkie thought? "No way that would never work!" Dusk huffed, crossing his forelegs.

"Kay, kay! Now that your happy let's play some games. Come on, I'm gonna win you an awesome and enormous Ursa Major Plushie!" Pinkie remarked hopping off to a ring toss game.

"No way! I know that's not how dates go...I-I mean, this isn't a date or anything!" Dusk recovered, trying to keep his focus and hide his oddly growing attraction to the odd mare.

Pinkie backed up giving a backup alarm sound and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can I at least talk to you in words that your puny fourth-wall-restricted brain can easily understand?"

Dusk returned the sigh. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay, you've been waiting all day to find a way to defeat Princess Lu-er, Nightmare Moon, am I right or am I left?" asked Pinkie calmly.

"How do you know about Nightmare Moon's return?" Dusk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bedtime story, silly!" Pinkie giggled. "Everypony knows about Old Black Snooty! Now, answer my question: right or left?"

"Right."

"Now, are you going to find what you're looking for under a pillow in the library or a Dusty old book?"

"…Huh?" Asked Dusk raising a brow.

"I'm saying that instead of making friends or finding a way to stop eternal night," Pinkie explained with growing impatience, "you've been cooping yourself up in here like a total mopey-dopey pants!"

"Wait, you're actually making sense, Pinkie!" Dusk Shine realized.

"Yeah Big bro," Spike spoke up "It's not like the world is going to end just because you chose to have a little fun right?"

"Well, yeah. How 'bout a smooch for luck, Honey-bunch?" said Pinkie hopefully, pecking him on the cheek. Dusk chalked it up as "not the weirdest thing that happened today," and mentally prepared himself for the worst. "Now let's play those games!" Declared Pinkie, now dragging Dusk along again, though at least he seemed in a better mood.

Four dark shimmering stars gathered around the moon giving dark twinkles as the Mare in the Moon began to vanish.

* * *

Ponies gathered around in the Town Hall, making idle chat and clambering with anticipation. Rainbow Dash was in the rafters in case of sudden wind gusts, still kind of on duty and a bored look on her face. Rarity stood on stage near Mayor Mare, remarking at how fabulous her work was while AJ, and Big Mac were near the front, Applebloom sitting on her big brothers head with a cute smile. "We'll get to see the princess, right big brother?" asked the tiny earth filly, to which her big bro gave a hearty "A'yup."

If Dusk Shine had fingers, he would be crossing them in every way he could.

Dusk walked in, Spike riding on his back and Pinkie by his side, with an Ursa plushy on her back of course. "This is so exciting, isn't it? I know I'm so excited."

"Uh yeah, me too Miss-Pinkie" Dusk said, a bit on edge.

Time had all but run out. Hopefully Celestia would at least consider calling his brother, Shining Armor to be here on call, in case of an unexpected crisis. Dusk looked to the royal guards. Shining was not among them. Looks like he had to face this one alone…

"Hey, ten bits says me and Rarity hook up tonight!"

Correction: Dusk had face this one alone with Spike.

"Aren't you excited I know you're excited because I'm excited! I'veneverbeensoexictedwellexecptthatonetimeyouwalkedintotownandIwaslike*GASP*butreallythat'salready a **_meme!_**"

Correction: He had to face this one alone with Spike and Pinkie Pie.

He had to admit, he had warmed up to the party pony a good deal during their time together and understood her a bit better, even trusted her a little bit.

_Be brave, Dusk Shine. Even on the brink of certain destruction, one must retain a mask of stone-cold resolve to retain his respect and dignit-Oh, look, Fluttershy's conducting for those birds we saw with her earlier. That's so cute!_ Dusk sighed, now in a lovey-dovey tone as he drooled a bit watching the pegasus mare.

The Mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Maybelle Ivory-Scroll Mare cleared her throat. "Fillies and gentlecolts, I thank you all for taking the time to stay up, enjoy the festival and witness this special occasion! For this will be a day to remember! It is my greatest pleasure to officially introduce our guest of honor. For the first time in twenty five years she has come, our ruler and protector, the wise and timeless sovereigness of the Three Great Tribes, the one who raises the sun &amp; moon each and every day, Princess Celestia Vi Equestria!" Declared the Mayor with joyous passion as the curtains flew open revealing...nothing?

Suddenly, a mysterious dark magic circle appeared, a pentagram with a circle at the end of each star tip, each with an elemental rune of water, fire, earth, air and darkness, in the center surrounded by countless runes and a crescent moon symbol in the center along with loud ear splitting cackling.

A dark form appeared out of the circle, a black cloudy ooze which began to take shape.

"**_WELL,WELL! GREETINGS LOYAL SUBJECTS! DID THOU MISS ME?!_**"

"Th-that's now the Princess!" Shouted Pinkie in shock.

"It-it can't be!" Dusk was shocked, yet also very sure he was right. Boy, was he never so unhappy to be right as the being appeared. An incredibly lanky and tall alicorn mare the size of three full grown ones stacked together, with a jet black coat clad in shimmering pale blue Spiked armor and flowing mane of midnight blue flaming stardust with hate filled demonic eyes.

"**MY LITTLE PONIES, MY DEAR PRECIOUS SUBJECTS...REJOICE! YOUR TRUTH QUEEN HATH RETURNED! ENJOY THIS CELEBRATION FOR IT SHALL BE THINE LAST! THE DAY SHALL NEVER COME AGAIN AND NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!**" The mare loudly cackled, echoing through the hall and filling all ponies and one little dragon with utter fear as she created a black hole with her mane on the ceiling sucking it up and exposing the sky no sign of a sunrise having even started and the moon now devoid of its pony shadow.

To be continued...

On Sun, Oct 19, 2014 at 3:07 PM, Casey Clark mithos00 wrote:

**MithosLovesPonies:FIM Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro,Lauren Faust,Solratic**,**xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus.

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/Takehashi/Kajishima/Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus.

* * *

_Twilight Sparkle was never born...as a mare. Instead we follow the young colt,Dusk Shine personal protege of Princess Celestia Vi Equestria of the Royal canterlat nation. An asocial bookworm nerd and unknown to him super cute pretty boy._

Lesson 01:My loves the way I like?(Mio Amore, No Me Gusta)

_Long,long ago in the magical land of Equestria leading all other tribes of ponies were two regal sisters known as the alicorn goddess's of Day and Night. These two Regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful._

_The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept in her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart clouded by darkl power had transformed her into the wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night. Relanctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements Of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements of harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanenitly in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibilty for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

"_And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._ Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" A Young Stallion about 17 or so read aloud as he sat under a tree in a luxurious garden near an intericatly cut white marbel fountain. The young Stallion Dusk stood and galloped off passing a trio of mares:Rainbow wish's, Lyra and Twinkle shine. Shine smirked slyly looking at his flank. "There you are, Dusk! Our dear Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard for her birthday. You wanna come?"

Dusk looked back for a split second, "Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. No time for parties or flirting!"To that Twinkle just gave a loud and annoyed sigh"Does that pony do anything except study? I think he's more interested in books than friends and parties,why do all the hot studs have to be weirdo's?"

* * *

Dusk Shine galloped as fast as he could to his private study in the Canterlot Library. Nothing could distract him, for he was on a mission! Party invitations? No way. Stopping to say hello? Not a chance in the world! Doors into the library? HA! HE LAUGHED AT DOORS!

"Spike? SPIIIIIKE?!" Dusk Shine hollered for his assistant. "Where are you? I've got something important!"

Where Spike groaned as he was implanted in a wall via the door that Dusk had carelessly swung open. The young dragon grumbled in response as he fell to his knee's. "Sorry Bro." Dusk Shine apologized for the minor concussion and got to the matter of business.

"Regardless quick, we need to find _Predictions and Prophecies!_" said Dusk hastily worry on his face.

"Why's that Big Bro?" inquired Spike.

"No time to explain! Just get it!" Souted Dusk glaring at spike,with such a flawless argument on Dusk's side, Spike got the book in record time. Dusk flipped to the index with great haste and impatience.

"Elements of Harmony: see Mare in the Moon?" Dusk Shine read aloud. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You interrupted me from getting ready for Moondancer's party to do research on a bedtime story? I think you've been reading too much of the Equestrian Inquirer," Spike joked. Dusk Shine shot his assistant a deadpan look.

"One: I've already told you that, that paper is for hacks," Dusk Shine said matter-of-factly. "Two: My research is based on cold, hard facts that happened a thousand years ago established by my tutor Spell Nexus Nebula. Three: The results of this study might determine _the fate of Equestria,_ so I'm not taking any chances."

"You said the same thing last week about the humans, big bro" retorted Spike, still not taking his surrogate brother seriously.

"Like I said, fate of Equestria," repeated Dusk, disregarding Spike completely. "And besides," he muttered under his breath, "Lyra talked me into that, you know how _she_ is."

Spike sighed at that pulling out the mare in the moon book tossing it to Dusk a bored and annoyed look on his face. Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful canabalitic dark pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal and Strike down the sun goddess_!"Dusk gasped as he read that last part coming to a quick conclusion,"Spike! Do you know what this means? "

"You want to write to the Princess about this, or something right big bro?" he asked.

"Excellent idea, Spike," said Dusk Shine. "You're always thinking ahead. That's why you're my number one assistant!" Dusk cleared his throat.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!__ By delving into Professor Nebula's ancient litriture class It has come to my attention that t__he mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night and her army of nightmare forces to kill you! __Nightmare Moon's release shall happen at the longest day of thousandth year, which is tomorrow at the Summer Sun Celebration. Considering the common knowledge of Nightmare Moon's cannibalistic habits, and preverse and twisted tastes and unholy army that it's imperative that we act now. __Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Dusk Shine_

Dusk looked the letter over intently like with everything he did this had to be perfect, why it could likely be the most important letter for him to ever send in his entire young life. "Okay it looks good now send it, right now!"Demanded Dusk in a refined tone.

Spike shot his magic green fire at the letter causing it to evaporate.

"Uh, I dunno, about this Big Bro, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow,prophecy or not I don't think she'll even have time to read your crazy end of the world theory."

Dusk gave a rather smug chuckle at Spike's words, as usual he was the skeptic to this genius and as usual Dusk would be proven right in the end or so he thought"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me."

Not soon after the letter was sent and Dusk had said that, the reply came belching out of Spike.

"Well see she wish's to take immidiate actions?" asked Dusk, "So What does it say? Scramble the EUP troops? Evacuate Canterlot and drop a meteor on it? Call my brother and the other elite guard captains to lead us into a final battle of good versus evil?"

"It says to get a life," answered Spike with a completely straight face.

"…Excuse me?"Asked Dusk with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the letter with his hooves.

* * *

_My dear student,_

_My dearest, most faithful student Dusk You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.__ But __you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ _Get a life. You are a grown stallion, and therefore too old to be looking into old pony's tales and taking them so seriously. My dear Dusk There is more to a young colt's life than studying and looking into crazy conspiracy theories and collecting comic books,aswell as looking at late night porn bought from Ponychan bookstore,yes I've seen your recite's and collection you must hide them better, but that is besides the point. To expand on your social life, I have scheduled you and Spike to oversee the preparations of this year's Summer Sun Celebration, hosted in Ponyville._

_Your concerned teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. There is an ulterior motive to this task that is a more important and essential task for you to complete: Make some friends!_

_Signed Celestia Vi Equestria_

* * *

Dusk Shine sighed. He had never been more degraded in his life. To be challenged, he was familiar with. To succeed, he strived to do every single day! But to be dismissed as some crackpot conspiracy theorist with too much imagination?

"…Well, I've had experience with that, but I was just a foal that thought Slenderpony was hiding in my closet at night, but I only bothered my Mother, Father Brother and Cousins with that. This was different! This was Princess Celestia! Celestia, who had taken each of my findings and hypotheses into deep consideration! Celestia, who had swept me off his hooves to be her personal protégé and surrogate son, a position I only dreamed of! Celestia, who I love and respected above all others-"

"Big bro, we're here!" exclaimed Spike. Dusk blinked a few times, thrust out his train of thought. He looked around Ponyville with boredom and cynicism. Spike got a sad look on his face, "Look on the bright side, Dusk. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? A whole new collection of stories and facts to study?"

He sighed, looking aloofly to spike"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return,stop her,be proven right and return to canterlot a hero to regain the respect of Celestia!"

Spike curiously blinked at hearing that response. "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said bro?"

"She _said _to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."Scoffed the lavender stallion he couldn't care less about making friends. "Besides Spike, Shiney and Cadence were more then enough, same with you Spike, and Smarty-Pants and of course beloved teacher and parents thats all I need, I don't care if she told me to get out more and make friends thats not important."

Spike got a stern deadpanned look"Come on Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about,maybe some even are like you. Come on, Big bro, just try!"He said with pleading eyes, in turth Spike did love his big brother but could tell deep down that he was lonely, and that honestly he worried about his big bro a lot.

Dusk gulped at seeing Spike giving him that looks,he then gave an annoyed and defeated loud sigh and trudged over to the nearest pony he saw, a pink mare with three balloons for a cutie mark.

Dusk took a deep breath. "Um hello miss, hey could you tell me where Sweet Apple Acres is? I need to-" Before he could finish, the pink pony jumped two feet in the air as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The crazy mare then let out loud prolonged gasp, and bolted away to Celestia-knows-where at lightning speed. To Dusk Shine, this was grounds for reporting this pony to the hospital to a mental hospital. Dusk Shine merely shrugged, silently prayed that he would never meet that absurd mare again though she did seem somewhat familiar, and lastly he decided to ask somepony else for directions.

* * *

Dusk came upon an aqua greenish pony patting her on the shoulder to learn the way, he was stunned when she turned around. "Lyra? What-what are you doing here?" The unicorn was indeed his fellow conspiracy theorist and gifted unicorn Lyra heartstrings.

"Oh hey Dusk I'm here human hunting rumors of a mysterious cloaked traveler living in the nearby forest drew me here, that and I'm helping with music for the summer sun thing, but HUMAN's you know I can't resist a clue about them!"She licked her lips as she stood on her hind legs rubbing her hooves together.

* * *

Eventually, he and Spike found Sweet Apple Acres after managing to get the directions from Lyra. As he approached the farm, he heard a loud "YEE-HAW!" and saw an orange-coated mare in a hat bucking an apple tree as many apples elegantly landed into several buckets. Spiked whistled at seeing this display, "Wow she's amazing, she might even be stronger then Shining Armor!"He trotted over to introduce himself.

"Hello,good afternoon my name is Dusk Shine, and I'm-"

"Howdy there, name's Applejack, proud member of the Apple family," said Applejack as she smiled big with a tip of the hate. "What can Ah do ya fer, Sugercube? We here at Sweet Apple Acres love meeting new friends" She crossed her front hooves and winked. The action caught Dusk off guard.

_Is she flirting with me? _he wondered. He shook the thought away. _No, it's just a little hospitality. Better return the favor. _He bowed slightly with great refinement, and kissed her hoof tenderly. "_Whoa, nelly,"_thought Applejack,"_Is this city-slicker a-flurtin' with me?"_She subconsciously blushed hotly moving some hair out of face."_Is-is he like Caramel? No,no,not again_!",her face hot with the blush as Dusk continued to talk," I am here for the Summer Sun Celebration by order of princess-." He announced with formality and confidence before he could finish though Applejack blushing big at his actions and slammed a bucket of apples on his head.

"BIG BRO OH NO!"Shouted Spike with worry as Dusk lay on the ground a pool of blood under him drippling form his mouth, his eyes white and groaning. "Don't you think you overdid it there?" Applejack pondered that then shook her head. "Naw'not'ta all bud he needs ta learn dat der are boundries round these parts,specially wit me,so he can't a be going overboard with da charm."Remarked Applejack in a southern drawl of earth wisdom.

"The only thin he will learn is that theres an afterlife oh man poor Dusk!" "I taint got time ta worry bout some city slicker pretty boy trying ta romance me inta a bail a hay, I gots to get ready fer da Canterlot emissary folks." Remarked AJ as she turned away from Spike and Dusk, spike having pushed the bucket off of his brothers head. "Thats us, we were sent by the princess to inspect the festivity preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration,the guy whose head you just smashed in was hoof picked by princess Celestia to supervise everything here and is her personal student!"

AJ's face grew pale followed by a nervous gulp, what did she just do? She just KO-ed an ultra important Canterlot noble who was supposed to inspect and render a descision on her and her families food, She trotted over and shook him awake,and fastly shook his hoof plastering a smile on her face,"Ah don't think we were properly introduced names Applejack Apple! Sorry fer what a happened reminded me of an old boyfriend is all thankfully didn't get ugly right?" Dusk gave a blank rather aloof and annoyed look to that.

"I have a minor skull fracutre and you call that not ugly?" Shouted Dusk in heavy annoyance hating every minute of this.

"Y'all are lucky ya come here first Purdy boy, yur just in time fer the bi-annual apple family mini-reunion." Dusk gulped at hearing that shaking his head he deadpandingly said, "Oh no, no I just need a menu of what food you'll be serving." AJ, tossing him into a chair and wrung the dinner bell. "SOUP'S ON, EVERPONY!" she yelled in hoping to bring him around and hopefully going right to a family mini-reunion would make him forget about what she just did Dusk Shine shook his head once again. "Oh, nononono," he said. "Again I just need you to tell what food you're serving. You really don't have to introduce me to your whole family."

"That's th' great thing about our family," Applejack said with pride. "Ah can both at once!" She took a deep breath. "We got Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious,Goldie Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple-cupcakes,Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp. Apple Strudel,Apple Rose,great auntie Applesauce,Applejohn,Lil'Red,Applebuck,Apple seeds,Heyseed turnup-Truck, Apple dandy, Apple Flan, Carmel Apples, Apple Pie, Apple Cider, Apple Salad, Cousin Braeburn Apples, Apple Juicey, Aunt &amp; Uncle Orange, along with Sherbert Orange, Orange Crush,Babs Seed Orange and mah side of the family: little Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and finally, Granny Smith." Applejack gestured over to a sleeping elder. "Come on Granny Smith, we got company!" Granny Smith awoke from her nap to join the festivities. "Ah think they like you." said Applejack. "I'd even say that yer already part of th' family! So, how 'bout a little taste test?"

Dusk Shine gazed upon the mountain of food that was on the table. "Actually, I'm not that hungry,I mean do you actually expect us to eat all this?" he confessed in an embaressed tone. "Besides, I've got a lot to do today, preparing for the apocalypse and all that." The Apple family made an "Awww" of disappointment. The filly known as Applebloom walked up to him.

"Aren'tcha gonna stay fer brunch?" she said with big, teary eyes. Dusk Shine looked into those eyes. Those soul-crushing eyes of sadness that cut into the deepest depths of his heart.

_NO! _thought Dusk with great resistance. _I… must… prepare… Nightmare… Moon _"Look I would like to but well I have some other things to do_ like prepare for the apocalypse. "_Now,now Applebloom this handsome stallion has some very important things to do there half pint."Granny Smith interrupted with a wise chuckle now winking a bit. "But then again a Canterlot Gentlecolt would never disappoint a young little Filly now would he no matter what he has to do am I right?"Teased Granny looking Dusk over, Dusk now sighed in a defeated way that lok was just to much for him to endure.

As Dusk chowed down, Granny Smith leaned over to Applejack. "He sure is a cute one,fer a Unicorn" Granny whispered playfully to her elder grandaughter.

"Granny!" snapped Applejack, cheeks blushing as she pulled her hat down over her face.

Dusk was encircled by the mares of clan apple constantly hitting him with a flurry of questions such as:How old are you?, are you single? ,do you personally know the princess? Dusk would do his best to answer these questions as he was forced to eat more and more apple flavored delights. Applebloom trotted slowly to her sister and smiled big looking up at her. "Big Sis Yer Coltfirend sure is really cool."

AJ facehoofed at that and shivered her coat seemingly turning white. "Yeah it sure was nice ta bring'em round ta meet da family,he remines me a dis real cutie I knew when I was young,he just sure is a cute one I know I already said dat but its da dadgum truth,Applejack ya'd better get him into bucking shape in more ways then one."

Aj shook as she exploded loud shouting as loud as she could"HE AIN'T MA COLTFRIEND AND GRANNY I AIN'T GONNA BUCK'EM LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Dusk Shine trudged through the streets of Ponyville, his stomach so full he thought he could burst stumbling back and forth weakly looking terribly ill. "What's next on the list, Spike?" he groaned.

"Weather patrol," Spike answered.

"Augh I-I want to puke."Grumbled Dusk gagging a bit, Spike shrugged with a sly smile. "I'm impressed by how much you could eat there Big Bro, I thought the food was delicious, I hope we have the same luck next time,but hey a dragons stomach is way more resilent."Chuckled Spike playfully teasing his surrogate big brother, it was the rare chance to lord his unique abilities over his genius brother.

Dusk heard none of this though as he had grabbed a bucket by a well which he was hurling into. Spike just sighed as he looked at the clipboard deciding it would be best to get back to the task at hand,"The pony in charge of that is somepony named Rainbow Dash." Dusk looked at the cloudy sky.

"Well, she's obviously slacking off," snorted Dusk. "How are we going to watch and admire the Summer sunrise with all these clouds in the sky?"Grumbled Dusk but the Suddenly, there was a rainbow-colored blur crashing into Dusk, then darkness.

Dusk Shine struggled to breathe unable to see or move. He was covered in mud. A soft, warm furry and somewhat squishy pillow covered his face. It took a moment for Dusk to realize that said pillow was somepony's flank. The blue coated mare now made aware of what she had crashed into upon raising her goggles her jaw dropping. Dusk tried to say, "Get off me," but it came out more like "mmph mmph Mfh Mpfh!" but it must have meant something offensive to the pony that was sitting on him. Why is that, you ask?

Because said pony switched from suffocating him to bucking him in the face. "WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FREAK!"Shouted the mare followed by a loud scream and an almighty loud crash clearly Dusk had just impacted on the ground allow with the sound of bones cracking.

"Ow!" yelped Dusk, "What was _that_ for?!"

"For stuffing your ugly face in my plot, you sicko!" retorted a tomboyish rainbow-manned mare. "Are you one those pervs in my fan club?"She shouted standing on her hind legs and shooting him death glares.

"What? No,your-your wrong!" Dusk protested weakly but tried to muster some mare shooting kill death glares and muttering under her breath. "kill, kill, kill." "Listen I'm from Canterlot! I don't know anypony here!"

"Canterlot?" said the rude pegasus asked, her mood automatically changing as she looked the stallion over before helping him up. "Say again Egghead you said your from Canterlot as in the capital Canterlot?" Dusk raise a brow to that before realizing what she just said. "Egghead? I am not an Egghead I am well read theres a difference!"He stated defendcing himself to this rude Tomboyish mare. "Don't care Canterlot that's where the Wonderbolts perform! Have you seen them? Have you met Spitfire? What's she like? Tell me! TELL ME NOW"

The load of questions took Dusk back by surprise. After careful consideration, he decided to act like the face-in-flank issue never happened. "Wait who? The wonderbolts? I'm not much of a sports fan."Deadpanned Dusk feining ignorance. "THE WONDERBOLTS DUMBASS,THE MOST AMAZING AND MOST TALENTED ACROBATIC FLYING TEAM IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA,THE GUYS WHO ALWAYS MAKE IT TO THE FINALS OF THE WORLD FLYING TOURNAMENT,WHO ALWAYS TAKE GOLDS IN THE EQUESTRIA GAMES,WHOSE AWESOMENESS SURPASS'S EVEN MY OWN AND DATES BY LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS OR SOMETHING!"Shouted Dash as a Wonderbolts poster somehow appeared behind her held by two other pegasus's that seemed to be doig what she signed with her hoof's. "They'll be in the celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my best moves,they'll practically beg the Great Rainbow Dash the super magnificent awesomeness to join them as Spitfire's personal Wingpony."Cackled the mare loudly with great pride and narccisism. "Are you Rainbow Dash?" he asked curious and a little irratated at this mares attitude.

"The one and only!" said Rainbow Dash with pride,striking a cool striding pose. "Captain of the Ponyville weather team, future Wonderbolt, and fastest flier in Equestria!"

"And Queen of the slacker's," scoffed Dusk with a deadpanned tone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?!" roared Rainbow Dash, her rage flaring at the remark.

"No offence, but the sky needs a little tidying up, and you're off doing stunt-flying all day," Dusk criticized with a sly gaze.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat, easy Pretty boy!" bragged Rainbow Dash.

Dusk Shine looked Dash straight in the eye. "Prove it," he smirked having a clever little plan.

Dash grunts lowering her goggles over her eyes and In a blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash took off in a blur of motion."She's amazing."Whistled Spike as Dash zoomed busting those clouds like she was some super speedy rodent who could breka the sound barrier in red running shoes. "Well she is pretty good."Remarked Dusk timing her with his pocket watch his eyes growing big when he saw the timing,"Impossible"Remarked Dusk but, by Dash's patented Laws of Awesomeness which, according to Rainbow Dash, were 20% cooler than the laws of physics she did in fact clear the sky in ten seconds flat.

Dusk Shine stood like a statue, his mouth agape.

"What did I say?" said Rainbow Dash. "Ten. Seconds. Flat."She remarked pridefully leaning on air cooly," And as a bonus" She saved one cloud kicking it as a shower of water fell from it following a quick kick, Dusk was now drentched. "That will help you get the dirt out of your eyes and the humilation off your body, now to make it up to you for kicking you in the face earlier, here let me help you I'll blow-dry your mane, tornado-style!" Giggled Dash devious,"Hey wait!"Before Dusk could properly object, he was swept up in whirlwind created instantly by Rainbow Dash flying in circles. After the Rainbow-nado streaks died down, Dash looked at her results.

"What?" Dusk Shine asked. "Is there something funny?"

Spike answered his question between giggles. "Your mane!" Spike chortled, along with Dash "You look like a circus clown!"

"No, no," Dash corrected. "He looks more like Neighpoleon Dynamite!" They both howled in laughter rolling on the ground holding their sides.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Dusk Shine said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish overseeing this year's celebration so we can prepare for You know, Spike? The _important_ thing?"

"Hahaha your a funny guy there Egghead, really funny."Giggled Rainbow again playfully.

"Dusk Shine, my name is Dusk Shine Sparkle."Explained Dusk sternly,Rainbow only getting a sly and wide smirk at learning his name finally. "Well Shiney you don't seem like a bad guy. Maybe if we hang out together more some other time some of my coolness with rub off on you if your lucky?"

"Whatever come on Spike we need to get ready, I have a fight with Nightmare moon to prepare for."Dusk stated glaring sternly at his so called number one assitant.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "You're planning on facing off against Nightmare Moon? That old pony tale that talks about that one crazy alicorn the eats ponies and wanted to wipe out all the light in the world to make it night forever?"

Dusk Shine frowned. "It's not an old pony tale," he protested.

"That… is… _awesome!_" Rainbow Dash squee'd. "We have GOT to hang out more dude,so totally have to you've got some great storytelling skill man, you just need to work on your body a bit and you'd be like a total catch!" Teased Dash a bit, she did like hearing cool stories now and again especially killer fantasies and adventures.

_Kill me,_ thought Dusk. Dash to took the sky waving bye with her hoof. "Well see you later little dragon dude and Egghead."She then zoomed off high and fast in the sky soon becoming nothing more then a shimmering blue star in the distance.

"Wow she's so awesome."Sighed spike in a chill way as he looked up at the sky. He then looked to Dusk seeing him already walking off. "Hey Big bro wait up!" Dusk glared very sternly back at Spike, "We don't have anymore time to waste. Hopefully we don't run into anymore crazy Mares today!"

* * *

Dusk Shine walked into the town hall which was being decorated intricatly by the decoration team. The next thing on his list involved a volunteer decorations expert named Rarity and her team of Sweetie bell,Coco Pommel,Suri Polomare,and other background characters that likely hold no interest for anyone. Ribbons adorned the pillars of the building in luxurious display of color and fashion. _Good,_ he thought. _It seems everything's in order here. Maybe I can just slip out of here without talking to anypony._

"Decorations...Beautiful…" said Spike dreamily.

"Yes," agreed Dusk, "The décor is coming along nicely this out to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time at all perfect."

"I'm not talking about the stupid ribbons,Or the décor idiot,HER!" Spike snapped grabbing Dusk's head and turning it to the center stage. "I'm talking about the drop-dead stunning princess of all things gorgeous over there...she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"There, a pure-white unicorn with swirdled and curled purple locks of perfectly brushed hair and a purple Star tat under her left eye was choosing which ribbon to put up next carefully and with great precission.

"Her?" Dusk said with deadpan confusion. Then a realization dawned on him. "Spike de Draco, are you crushing on somepony?"

Spike didn't even try to deny it as he got on his knee's. "You HAVE to be my wingpony Big Bro!" he pleaded. "I will do the dishes for the year, make my bed for rest of my life, and I'll even believe you on your 'Mare in the Moon' thing for the rest of the day!"

"Let's point a few things straight," said Dusk. "One: You do not have a snowball's chance in Tartarus with this girl. Two: You do all those things anyway. Three: Did you even know what a wingpony is? Its a millitary term."Remarked Dusk listing his reasons why Spike's little attempt at persuasion was destined to fail.

"Okay how about I won't tell your mom where you hide your special magazines again?" Giggled Spike making another attempt. "Then it was your fault that mom didn't look me in the eye for an entire week, and dad gave a whole speech about colts in growth!" Grumbled Dusk now angry at Spike about that,his cousins and former babysitter Cadence also had given him looks over that. "Okay Do it, or I tell everypony we know about how you still sleep with that stupid rag doll," threatened Spike thinking he finally hit the mark with his big bro.

"You leave Miss Smartypants out of this!" glared Dusk shouting loudly. Spike was rather stunned and fightened now as he took a submissive stance and got teary eyed getting his hands together in prayer,"C'mon help me, Big bro please?" "Fine," relinquished Dusk with an annoyed grumbled, "I'll try to lend a hoof and put in a good word for you, just this once,just try to calm your hormones for a while lover boy!" He approached Spike's crush. "Good afternoon miss," he said with false enthusiasm. "I'm Dusk Shine. Let me introduce you to my good friend Spi-"

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" the white unicorn screeched. "What-what is that horrid thing!?" "Um his name is Spike" Dusk said deadpandingly, to which Spike kicked Just slightly and stomped."HEY!", "Oh no,no I mean your mane."Explained the odd accented southern mare beauty. "My mane?"Dusk felt the top of his head, and realized he still had the worst manecut ever.

"Oh right, I was going to fix it when I got home…" he shrugged already having gotten over it and not really caring,after all why should he?

"Sweet Celestia, Heavens no!"Shouted the mare slamming her hoof down on a desk. "Well we were about to leave so-"Dusk tried to explained before being interrupted nad slowly pushed somewhere. "you've been going out in _public_ with that style? Such bravery! But I can't allow a pony,let alone a fellow sophisticated Unicorn to walk around with such a mess, my principles would never allow that."

Dusk tried to move away trying to get away. "Look miss I don't need it fixed so please just let me go home."He sternly tried to explain only for her eyes to grow lifeless and dark a black aura suddenly around her.

"I NEVER TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!", Dusked shivered his face totally pale and gave a gulp.

"Y-yes Ma'am."

* * *

Dusk had been dragged to her shop Caroseul Boutique and learned the womans name was Rarity Gem. She lived independently from her parents and Sister and had a brother traveling over sea's, aswell as being the premier fashion designer in all of Ponyville rivaled only by her dear old friend Suri. "Excuse me Miss Rarity, I really don't want to be a bother to you."Remarked Dusk his head full of suds from shampoo and conditioners.

"Don't worry yourself Darling its the least I can do for such a charming young stallion and fellow Unicorn."Remarked Rarity Spike all lovestruck with a dopey grin on his face as he handed Rarity hair-care products. "but I really must know the name of the Ruffian who caused this monstrosity to a Pony such as you young sir." "It was that arrogant multi-colored Pegasus." Explained Dusk with a chuckle recalling his encounter with her and giving a bit of an eyeroll to the memory. "That would be Rainbow Dash I assume?" Sighed out Rarity a very,very irrated look on her beautiful and elegant face. "A friend of yours I take it Miss Rarity?", Rarity shook her head in a dignified and hoity way, "I wouldn't exactly call her a friend good sir."Rarity retorted howevering over a blowdryer and a curling iron with her magic.

"I truly have no reason to be friends with such an unrefined pony such as her, still I suppose I must have…**words **with Little Miss Speedster about being more careful, won't I?...there all done,oh Rarity you are a talent,it suits you magnificently as if you were born with it darling."Giggled the fashionista showing dusk a mirror he had a very familiar mane cut,a rather cute and adorakable one,his mane flattened out and lengthened with a curl on the back and longer more together bangs. Dusk just raised a curious brow with a near expressionless face as he let his feelings and new appearance set in.

Dusk just hung his head low and sighed before staring Rarity in the eyes,"You know even though my face is feminine,you do ralize I'm a colt right?"

"Oh of course I know darling,I just thought this style would suit you best for some reason...No? Well then, my deepest apologies,oh pardon me I still haven't caught your name yet good sir" said the diamond-flanked mare as she grabbed a comb and began to work on Dusk's mane again.

"Spike?" he whispered. "Are you sure that you want to chase after this psycho?"

"Sorry," said Spike in some kind of trance. "But I can't hear you over the sound of my heart beating over how incredibly hot she is." Dusk sighed once more rolling his eyes at Spike. "that makes no sense,anyway I'm Dusk Shine Sparkle."Dusk smiled trying to come off as a good fellow to Rarity atleast while she was levitating scissor's.

"Dusk Shine?" Rarity gasped. "The Dusk Shine? The personal protégé of Princess Celestia?"She asked neigh demanded.

"I guess so,wait you know who I am?"Dusk was actually rather surprised to hear this due to the fact he had never been to ponyville before.

"Darling, please," Rarity passively dismissed. "A colt preforms the magical equivalence of nuclear energy _at age eight_, earns his cutie mark in a form of magic itself, and becomes what Celestia called 'the son she never had?' I'd be surprised if it didn't make the papers. It's almost like you're a prince, oh it is such an honor to meet you!"Squealed Rarity starry eyed at meeting one of her top five Stallion idols.

Dusk considered this for a moment. "_It still didn't get me a date to junior prom_," he mumbled grudgingly under breath. Spike, saw an opportunity a real chance to impress her"Hey I'm basically Dusk's brother so that kind of makes me a prince too right?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow looking at the baby dragon. "Excuse me,who might you be little sir?"

"I'm Spike!" said the little dragon all teary eyed and disappointed that he had not been noticed. "The handsome young dragon that's been helping you for like two hours now?" But Rarity was already at Dusk Shine's side again,the mare on her hind legs hearts seeming to be in the air itself or so it seemed as her face was all ablush looking up into his eyes.

"Say Shine do you have a Mare-Friend? A strapping young Stallion like yourself must have atleast a thousand Mares and Fillies from Canterlot begging to be with you."Giggled Rarity wondering if she had a chance and still in a fangirlish awe over him,totally gushing over the young stallion. "Actually um no,no I don't"Blushed Dusk looking to the side. "_Aside from my cousins,the princess and my Foalsitter Lyra and Moondancer are the only mares I've ever really talked to about anything._"Though Dusk recalling that when it came down to it, he really didn't have any real friends back in canterlot and Lyra and Moondancer were more like Colleague's and or rivals then friends.

"You know Shine I've always belived in destiny, and what is has prepared for me,it has thus given me so much, ever since I was a filly I knew I would meet my sweet charming prince someday."Rarity twirled around Dusk then clapped her hoof's together and sighed contently imagening it all. "Then he and I would be united with eachother by the _**Red String of Destiny**_. Oh yes our love would be able to outshine even Celestia's brillent sun. Then one day we would have our happily ever after ending,always together."Rarity fantasized seeing Canterlot castle and dusk in a tux her in the most beautiful of wedding dress's as rose petals crescended down upoin them.

Dusk gulped unable to see the fantasy but she could see on her drooling and starry face more or less what she was thinking,Rarity turned towards Dusk letting out a happy sigh once more, "Do you believe in destiny Mr Dusk shine? oh I just know we're going to be the best of… companions," she said with a sly smile as she opened her starry eyes. Dusk Shine's eyes widened by the implications all of that crazy dream. Dusk zoomed out of the room and into town shouting back "Oh,wow look at the time it's time to go Spike we're going to be late for our next meeting!"

Rarity blinked very curious and a bit stunned at the sudden departure a sweat drop falling from her forhead. "Darling Was it something I said?"

* * *

Dusk gave a sigh of relief as he looked back finally convinced that Rarity wasn't chasing him down wearing a wedding dress, he slowed from his full-on gallop to a swift, nervous trot. "Good she's not following us. The last thing I need right now is a crazy Fan-Filly chasing me with a Wedding Dress,why are mares so crazy?" Spike was shooting dusk a leering glare his arms crossed. "Hey Big Bro...YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY FIRST IMPRESSION YOU JERK!"Shouted spike at his beloved Big brother clearly blinded by his jealousy towards Dusk.

Dusk was shocked at this he growled and now began to shout back, "THAT INSANE MARE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED US AND TIED US UP IN A BASEMEN, AND YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FIRST IMPRESSIONS? SPIKE ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Dusk turned to walk away giving a very annoyed sigh while trying to regain his focus and composure. "I don't even have the time to be helping you with that psycho. Besides,I just don't understand what the big deal is about having a marefriend is? I mean love has the potential to make anypony stupid and oblivious to the really important things."

"So, you do you think we hit it off?" Spike said sadly before coming to a realization. "Well Big bro I guess a colt as intelligent as you woule never fall for that kind of thing huh?...um Big bro?" Spike waved a talon hand infront of Dusk whose eyes were wide and his face blushing crimson red his heart beating fast as he stared off into the distance. He saw a gourgeous pink flowing mane accompanied with the most sweet of bird songs.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA, WHO IN THE HOOF IS _THAT?!"_

* * *

And that's when Dusk Shine saw… _**her.**_

She was a pale-yellow pegasus with a silke like pink mane the flowed down to her ankles like a waterfall, with velvet yellow looking feathers that put a swans to shame in pure beauty, and a beautiful smile unrivaled by any he had seen before besides Celestia herself, her kindheartedness evident from even here, she was more pure then a princess. She was leading a chorus of songbirds with a beautiful voice so innocent &amp; pure,coming from her gorgeous and delicate mouth it made the animals singing with her seem like nothing in comparisson. Her cutie mark was a trio of pink butterflies that delicately rested on her perfectly shaped flanks that

"…Oh, almighty deity Fausticorn, DAT PLOT!"Drooled Dusk perverly.

_Meanwhile, back in reality…_

"Uh, Dusk? Big bro? Five minutes ago you started staring with this really creepy smile drooling like a dog wanting a bone, I think you gotta apologize to her dude,she saw you and it got her all startled."Deadpanned spike with a roll of his slitted eyes.

"THATS NOT TRUE SPIKE YOUR A LIAR!"He shouted loudly, which startled the poor pegasus mare watching as her birds flew off. "Great just digging yourself a deeper grave Big Bro you've scared her birds away now and you've gone and scared her birds away she looks like she's crying man,you know I never lie."

An awkward silence fell. The yellow mare did her best to hide behind her mane to hide her tears as she began to back away. This snapped Dusk out his trance; Somewhat. "Dusk rushed to her side flailing his arms to try and disfuse this situation loudly declaring the truth,"I-I-I'm not a pervert of a stalker miss,I'm Dusk Shine of Canterlot, Emisarry of her royal Highness Celestia whats your name?"He asked trying to get things more out of this aura of awkwardness, the young pegasus mare gulped now,"My-my name is Fluttershy." she said nearly inaudibly.

Dusk Shine removed a bit of dust from his ears. "I'm sorry what was that, my love?"

"Fluttershy," she mumbled even quieter.

"didn't quite catch that was it Butter-dye?" asked Dusk curious as he invaded Fluttershy's personal space to get a better listen and prevent her from backing away further which she kept doing for some reason. Against her better judgment, Fluttershy let him get closer,as close as can be as he was right next to her now. "Fluttershy."She said still ultra quite.

"Her names Fluttershy she's the last one on the lsit in charge of music right?"

"is**-_THAT A BABY DRAGON?!_"**She shouted ultra loudly pushing Dusk aside and nearly blowing out her eardrums.

"GAH!" screamed Dusk in pain. His ears were ringing with sheer volume of his beloved's outburst at seeing Spike.

"Oh, sorry!" said Fluttershy at normal volume. "Fluttershy, you're such loudmouth," she scolded herself. She then raced over to Spike. "Oh I've never even _seen_ a real live Baby dragon before she's so cute. What's her name? Can I pet her?"Asked Fluttershy ultra giddy as Dusk lay on the ground very confused, Spike now speaking.

"Well I sure like you names Spike."Smiled the little dragon in a friendly tone shaking Fluttershy's hoof. "Hi Spike I'm Fluttershy oh its ever so nice to meet you." The dragon kid snidely chuckled at this development,things sure were getting interesting now, though the tiny reptile. "Well,well,well seems someones interested in getting to know me now, so what do you want me to tell you huh ?"

Fluttershy pondered this now as she cutely smiled big coming up with an answer rather quickly after all this was a rare chance for the Animal Hobbyest,"Tell me every detail you know about dragons!"

"Umm…" Spike muttered thinking over his answer. "I really don't know much about dragons. To be honest, I've never seen another dragon myself."

"Oh my, you poor thing," cooed Fluttershy. "You've never been with your own kind? It's okay, Spikey-wikey, you can tell Mama all about it."

Spike and Dusk exchanged a look, Dusk glaring death glares at his former best pal and little brother he immediately understood two things: The first was that this was exactly like the situation with Rarity, only with a role reversal. The second was that they both knew exactly what going to happen here: Spike was going to tell Fluttershy his life story, and she won't even LOOK in Dusk's direction. Spike was going enjoy to every minute of this, and there was nothing Dusk Shine could do about it.

"Okay," said Spike smugly as he hopped on Dusk's back. "Well, I first started out as a cute little green-spotted purple egg…"

* * *

The following was the worst five hours of Dusk Shine's life. From every time-out Dusk got to the embarrassing braces he wore though middle school, Spike spared no detail about himself or his interactions with Dusk and his family. He even told Fluttershy about his Smartypants doll! "_HOW DARE YOU, SPIKE?! THAT CONTRACT WAS SIGNED IN_ _BLOOD!_"Dusk was staring Dagger thinking on how Spike had betrayed him with , the trio reached the libraryThought Dusk a vein on his forhead and the look in his eyes clearly showing maximum levels of irritation and annoyance.

"…And that's my entire life story until today." Fluttershy nodded happily as she had intently listened to ever last bit of the story. "Thats all so Amazing Spikey-Wikey."

"Do you want to hear what happened to today?"

"Well, we're here," interrupted Dusk putting his hoof down. "Well guess we gotta go inside oh me and Big Bro will be staying in the ponyville library until the end of the festivel."Winked Spike to Fluttershy with a wide grin.

"Wait do you mean the old Library in the large oak tree?"Gulped Flutershy as she began to shiver. "Um yeah is something wrong?"Dusk asked with a raised brow not really seeing what was wrong. Fluttershy now had an aura of dred about her her eyes showing no light and her right eye totally covered by her mane. "thats the scariest place around her besides the Everfree Forest...its the most haunted place in all of Ponyville and is haunted by the spirit of the old librarian Creepy Quil Tragovina."Fluttershy explained her legs shaking.

Dusk just chuckled at this absurd story, "Haunted? Haunted really? I don't think a simple building is scary enough for ponies to say that." Dusk then looked at the actuasl place a sweatdrop falling from his head, it made his old clubhouse Fort Book look like a 5-star hotel. "This is the place the princess wants me to stay? I'll admit it looks a little decrepit,spike is this really the place?" Spike merely nodded at that looking over the address once again. "Yup its written right here Big Bro." Fluttershy got infront of the duo and spread herself to block there path. "See I told you not even the adult ponies come near this place and you actually want to stay inside of it?"

Dusk scoffed clearing his throat pushing Flutterhy aside. "Excuse me, but I don't believe in such things as ghosts and spirits its absurd, things such as ghosts and such are just part of old superstition, that are just mere arcaic beliefs. Unlike magic, there is no real research or data or even believable resgisters for such things." Dusk was lecturing unaware of the white shadow rustling inside the library, he smugly explained all of this to Fluttershy who nodded now smiling happily. "Wow Shine your so smart."She blushed a bit at hearing all of his theories on ghosts it made her feel safe to hear they weren't real.

Dusk nodded tapping his chest and smugly smirking, "Aw but of course, back in Canterlot Princess Celestia herself used to call me the best student she's had in a century, and she's had six in counting: Spell Nexus-Nebula, Presto Centurion Lulamoon, Princess Cadence, Sunny Shimmerset or something like that, somepony whose name doesn't matter and of course yours truely."

Spike chuckled as he leaned on Dusk's head,"Every other pony just thinks he's crazy though, but hey so are half of Celestia's other students."Teased Spike, to which Dusk glared pointing off into the distance.

"Say isn't that one of your birds over there?" Fluttershy turned to look to where Dusk was pointing with a mighty hoof clop Dusk bonked Spike on the head knocking him to the ground. "I don't see any birds oh what happened to Spikey-wikey?"Asked Fluttershy, Dusk merely shrugging and replying, "I guess it's time for your nap, Spike,you know your a baby dragon after all" he said though gritted teeth.

"But I'm not even tired!" protested Spike.

"Nonsense," Dusk said as he "accidently" tripped spike once he tried to pick himself back up. "Why, you're so tired you can't keep your_ wittle balwance!_"

"Oh my," said Fluttershy with concern. "Any growing child needs her beauty sleep. Okay, Mister Dusk, I'll leave, but you've got to promise to feed Spikey-wikey her leafy greens, so she'll grow up big and strong, well see you later Shine and Spikey."

"Goodbye Fluttershy, I will I promise to get him into bed,also please call me Dusk I'm still just 17 so I can't be called a mister yet, atleast not by you."

Fluttershy gave a nod and smiled ever so weetly. "Oh my what a coincidence we are the same age...well then goodbye Dusk."Gently smiled Shy with both her eyes showing as she hovered off. Dusk once again blushed hugely as her cute smile was near hypnotic he then looked at her flank as she left.

"Wow that Fluttershy."Dusk then shook it off and cleared his throat to once more retake composure,"Now that we've got some time, I'd better start my investigation of Nightmare moon."Declared Dusk now once more serious.

"Do you actually wanna stay here big bro?"As he said that realization dawned on him. "Did she just call me a girl?" Dusk just chuckled and went into the darkness of the library. "Come on lets go and take a look after all its just a library."

"Big bro the moving Pegasus left our things outside,they didn't even want to go in theres even a note that says sorry I just don't know what went wrong."Said Spike holding a badly written note in childish block letters on bubble print notebook paper. "Well I'll just have to report them to their superior's I think the shift leader was named Ditzy or something."He said looking back at Spike as he stood in the dark entryway.

* * *

"Big bro I really don't wanna stay here its weird and scary and-and dark!" Snickering echoed out through the dark room from Dusk. "Spike don't tell me your afraid of a tale meant to scare little colts and the dark too."Taunted Dusk as he walked deeper into the dark Spike following after. "This coming from the pony who believes in Nighmate moon the Boogeymare."Shot Spike back "th-thats different Spike.", :Oh come on can't you please turn on the lights?"

"_Well Dusk Shine, you've finally done it,"_ Dusk silently congratulated himself. "_You've done every single thing on the list, and you've made it in one piece, too! Now we can prepare for Nightmare Moon in peace and quiet."_Dusk's horn lit up a tiny bit a sly smile on his face about to show once the light came on. "Spike I think you should learn to be more like me,I'm totally calm before this darkness and that silly story,I'm always prepared for any possible-"

"SURPRISE!"Shouted a pink mare hanging upside down from the ceiling just an inch from Dusk's face, Dusk scream in horror and fainted from fright. "Hehe,how funny,what a silly-Billy-Goat."Giggled the mare as she she there on a rope like a pinata.

Dusk groaned as his eyes opened seeing Spike calling out to him. He then facehoofed."Ugh what-what happened?"Asked Dusk as he sat up. "Well bro first we got inside. Then you turned the lights on with your horn got startled by a pink pony and passed out...oh and you also screamed like a little scardey Filly haha."Teased Spike Dusk leering at him as he tried to recompose himself. "YEAH THAT WAS THE BEST HEHE!"Giggled the mysterious mare still hanging from the ceiling as she threw confetti in the air.

Dusk raised a brow at seeing her really weirded out by this odd pinata posing pony haning percariously from his ceiling. The mare grinned big pulling a pair of scissor's seemingly from nowhere and cutting herself down she landed yet when she did there was no thud more of a silly squeak sound. The mare trotted over with a big grin. "Names Pinkamena"Pinkie" Diane Pie but you can just call me Pinkie kay,kay cutie?" Spike gasped pointing at her in an aha or objection point pose. "Aha I remember you!" Dusk just rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh at this. "Yes I remember her too, so question why did you invade my house?"Said Dusk in a deadpanned tone.

"Why? Well I'll tell you why to set up your own super epic big surprise welcome party for you!"She shouted loud and proud as a huge flash of colorful smoke and confetti exploded and now Dusk's house was filled with the townsponies a wide grinning Pinkie at the center standing on her hind legs and failing her forlegs in total excitement.

"_o__f course there's a surprise party. What are the odds? I swear, its like the universe hates me."_

"Hi!" said a high pitched voice that Dusk **immediately despised**."So,so,so were you surprised huh,huh,huh?"

The annoyance rambled on as Dusk Shine walked over to get a well-deserved drink, "Yes very surprised libraries are supposed to be **quiet** balloon butt."He glared looking back at Pinkie who just had this big dopey grin on her face. "Oh please what kind of welcome party would that be boring duh! Soooooooo **BORING**!"She skipped following Dusk to the punch bowl.

"Y'see I saw you when you first got here I was walking down the street and I saw you and I haven't ever seen you before, you see if I haven't seen you before then that means I've never met you before and if I've never met you before then you must be new to town since I know everypony and I mean everypony in town serious get it? And if that wasn't enough since we run in sydication and I haven't met you yet, that means I was either in a rerun or in a fanfic!"

"So I was wondering: Rerun or fanfic? Rerun or fanfic? Rerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanfic… anyway, then you showed up as a super-cute boy! And if you're a super-cute boy, that must mean I was in a shipfic! So if I was in a shipfic and I _found_ you super-cute, that must mean I was at least one of the female leads! And if I was one of the female leads and I saw you before anypony else that puts me in like the lead according to Akamatsu logic, that must mean I must get you in the end, because finders-keepers losers-weepers, right?" Winked the odd mare who to Dusk seemed to be speaking gibberish.

"Ugh well I barely followed half of what you just said but yet of course I know nopony I just moved here today so that goes without saying."explained Dusk as Pinkie was still talking despite him interrupting. "_Does she ever stop talking and whats Akamatsu logic is it from Masia?"_

"Oh and also if your new to town then you must not have any friends yet and if you don't have any friends yet then you must be sooooooo lonely and that makes me soooooo super sad!"

"Um yes thank you?" Dusk said completely confused, he could barely understand anything she was saying so the best thing to do was just nod and smile. "_If I spend one more minute with this made-mare I'm going to go insane!_"Thought Dusk as he tried to back away now. "soooooo I had this super duper great idea to throw you a Great Big Ginotmous,super-duper spectaular party and invite everpony in Ponyville,you know it was hard to find so many ponies who wanted to come here cuz of Tragovina, a lot didn't come or just ran away as soon as I talked about this place,but anyway this is a real fun party right Dusky?"

"I have to get rid of her and escape this Party from Tartarus."Dusk poured himself a cup from what appeared to be a soda bottle onm the counter and put in a straw. "So are you having fun? Oh also You're drinking hot sauce."She giggled playfully only to get squirted all over the face as Dusk gagged and spit the hot sauce all over her face.

"…I knew that...NOW WATER!"Screamed Dusk as he ran out of the room, for someone so smart he should have known seeking water was the last thing to do in this situation(Milk or Bread works best). Spike picked the bottle up it D Tascomare's secret five alarm Red Nova sauce. Pinkie Shrugged licking her face clean in an instant and givin a relieved sighed as her huge tongue hung from her mouth. "Yummy."Giggled the odd Mare getting some stares from Spike and others.

* * *

A little later Dusk Shine brooded infront of an old well outside the library since all the sinks were busy being used for filling large buckets for bobbing for Apples. He sat that in a depressed mood looking at the ground in the cold spring night. "I was supposed to come here in the name of princess Celestia to help things run smooth but also to research a rare book here in Ponyville to help me defeat Nightmare moon, but since I've been here I've been hurt,shamed,guilt tripped,almost kidnapped,severely startled and almost poisoned,I wonder what she was thinking?" Sighed the depressed unicorn stallion loudly in utter depression so deep, as deep as the well he had just used.

"I've been her apprentice since I was a little colt, and I've always trusted her. But-but she sends me here as if she's trying to keep me away, is this some form of exile?", "OR MAYBE SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING BIG?!"Remarked Pinkie her head popped out of the well, her eyes like dinnerplates and cute rosey cheeks shimmering in the night.

"Where did you come from? How did you even get in the well its so far down?"Shouted Dusk with a deadpanned and shocked tone which matched his stunned jaw dropped face.

"S.E.C.R.E.T-SECRET!"Giggled Pinkie as she got behind Dusk and put her flank against his and her back against his too. "Hey Dusk, I've been looking all over for you Big bro!" he began waddling up the hill. "I'm sorry Spike I just needed some fresh air."Spike saw Pinkie alongside Dusk and grinned in a sinister way. "You sure thats it? I mean your up here all alone with the party planner sure you guys weren't about to have some One Night Magic?"Taunted Spike in a very teasing tone,Pinkie whistling innocently as a halo seemed to hove over her head. "No Spike, no danger there and don't both asking me to come back down to the party, not you or Balloon Butt."

"Why not? There's plenty of time untilt he ceremony and I was only joking if thats why?" Dusk glared back at Spike in a very cruel way. "NO and that not why, you want to know why? Its because I think parties are a stupid and silly waste of time!"He said calmly and very serious and in a flat dark tone. Pinkie heard this her eyes becoming huge but her pupils small, her hair seeming to deflate covering one followed by a sound akin to a whoope cushion. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!"Shouted Pinkie her hair half deflated and a bang covering her eye still she got right in Dusk's face her eyes filled with rage and some sort of odd concern."HOW CAN A PONY SAY THAT ABOUT PARTIES?! DON'T YOU KNOW PARTIES ARE AN IMPORTANT PART OF LIFE!? THEY FILL THE HEARTS OF ANY CREATURE BIG OR SMALL IN THIS WORLD WITH JOY AND HOPE!"Screamed Pinkie loudly as it echoed out into the night.

Dusk was totally stunned his pupils tiny from the shock and sweatdropping. "Eh? If you think so, then-then I guess I don't have a choice do I? Wait a minute um Miss Pinkie I'm sorry I called you Balloon butt."Gulped Dusk deeply afraid at the display and the look in Pinkie's eyes. "Um hey where-where are you taking me?!"Asked the stallion hopefully it was somewhere without anything sharp or hard and blunt.

Pinkie's hair had now reflated a good deal back to its usual look and both eyes again visible,"I haven't got enough character development yet! if I don't get enough screen time, me won't become the reader's pairing of chocie!" she explained then plopped himdown in the center of town. "Ta-Dah! Time to see Ponyville trademarked celebrating greatness with the Summer Sun Celebration Dusky,theres games,super yummy food and tons of fun, ponies from all over euquestria usually come to our celbration instead of their own cuz of how fun it is, just to have super funt times with their friends. Your gonna love it honeybunch."

Indeed the fair was fantastic so many different food and game stalls and so many happy smiles ponies of all ages. "I see well the festivels back in Canterlot usually suck,and the Summer sun celebration there is always just so brief the highlight being when Celestia raises the sun."Said Spike following along behind Dusk. "See,see these kinds of parties bring families together."Pointed out pinkie looking up to a pegasus family happily enjoying the event.

"Wowe Pinkie that is amazing."Said Spike being actually serious, he did think this was pretty cool and so was pinkie's outlook on life. "Yeah,yeah! Thats why I just love Parties! It always brings out the best in everypony."Pinkie giggled again as she hopped around the stalls followed by Dusk who was shooting her a glare still so very annoyed but to afraid to say it.

Dusk had, had enouh though he walked passed Pinkie and upto another hill. "Is something wron Dusky-Wusky? Don't you wanna play any games?"Asked Pinkie looking afraid and concerned for Dusk who seemed so depressed and upset once more. "Yeah big bro, we came all the way out here and haven't had any fun!" Dusk shivered another outburst building now. "fun? Fun?"Scoffed Dusk now. "YOU THINK I CAME TO PONYVILLE TO HAVE FUN?! INFACT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE?!"

"All I came here to do was to prepare for the arrival of Nightmare Moon so I can stop her, I don't have time for fun!"Growled the stallion looking at Pinkie in the eyes with utter disdain. Pinkie lowered her head her hair starting to deflate again, not that Dusk noticed or even cared at this point. "Right now, I should be doing something way more important than this,its ridculous I should never have you your Drag me around your insane!" Dusk slammed his hoof down now."So I would be really grateful if you coul all just leave me alone!"

Pinkie's forlegs reached up now around Dusk's neck...then he was pulled into a powerful hug his face in Pinkie's chest,he could smell her she reeked of cotton candy and pure honey,his face all red as she hugged him tight her mane now poofyer then ever. "Ah don't be silly,your just grumpy because you've had no friends to have fun with! So why don't we start by being friends."Dusk blushed very deeply touched now as he was freed from her grasp. "oh and with Benefits hehe!"Dusk's jaw dropped at heaing that last part his nose bleeding a bit.

"What-what was all that about?!" Shouted Dusk once again at a loss over Pinkie, she just shrugged and giggled. "Well my grandma Granny Pie told me that hugs always take anger away,since a huge makes everything better hahaha." Dusk rolled his eyes at that explanation that was unfounded and ridiculous, yet perhaps thats how Pinkie thought? "No way that would never work!"Pited Dusk crossing his forlegs. "Kay,kay now that your happy lets play some games come one, I'm gonna win you an awesome and enormous Ursa Major Plushie!"Pinkie remarked hopping off to a ring toss game. "No way I know thats not how dates go...I-I mean this isn't a date or anything?!"Dusk recovered trying to hide his oddly growing attraction to the odd mare, he had to keep focused.

Pinkie backed up giving a back up alarm sound and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can I at least talk to you in words that your puny fourth-wall-restricted brain can easily understand?"

Dusk returned the sigh. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay, you've been waiting all day to find a way to defeat Princess Lu-er, Nightmare Moon, am I right or am I left?" asked Pinkie calmly.

"How do you know about Nightmare Moon's return?" Dusk said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bedtime story, silly!" Pinkie giggled. "Everypony knows about Old Black Snooty! Now, answer my question: right or left?"

"Right."

"Now, are you going to find out what you're looking for under a pillow in the library or a Dusty old book?"

"…Huh?"Asked Dusk raising a brow.

"I'm saying that instead of making friends or finding a way to stop eternal night," Pinkie explained with growing impatience, "you've been cooping yourself up in here like a total mopey-dopey pants!"

"Wait, you're actually making sense, Pinkie!" Dusk Shine realized. "Yeah Big bro its not like the world is going to end just because you chose to have a little fun right?"

"Well, yeah how 'bout a smooch for luck, Honey-bunch?" hopefully said Pinkie, pecking him on the cheek. Dusk chalked it up as "not the weirdest thing that happened today," and mentally prepared himself for the worst. "Now lets play those games!"Declared Pinkie now dragging Dusk along again, though atleast he seemed in a better mood. However four dark shimmering Star's gathered around the moon giving dark twinkles as the Mare in the Moon began to vanish.

* * *

Ponies gathered around in the Town Hall, making idle chat and clambering with anticipation Rainbow Dash in aht rafters incase of sudden wind gusts she was still kind of on duty a bored look on her face,Rarity standing on stage near Mayor mare remarking in how fabulous her work was while AJ,and mac were near the front Applebloom sitting on her big broithers head with a cute smile. "We'll get to see the princess right big brother?"Asked the tiny earth filly, to which her big bro gave a heary"A'yup." If Dusk Shine had fingers, he would be crossing them in every way he could.

Dusk walked in Spike riding on his back and Pinkie by his side, with an Ursa plushy on her back of course. "This is so exciting isn't it? I know I'm so excisted."

"Uh yeah,me too Miss-Pinkie"Said Dusk a bit on edge time had all but run out hopefully Celestia would at least consider calling his brother, Shining Armor to be here on call, in case of an unexpected crisis. Dusk Shine looked to the royal guards. Shining was not among them. Looks like Dusk had to face this one alone…

"Hey, ten bits says me &amp; Rarity hook up tonight!"

Correction: Dusk had face this one alone with Spike.

"Aren't you excited Iknow you're excited because I'm excited! I'veneverbeensoexictedwellexecptthatonetimeyouwalkedintotownandIwaslike*GASP*butreallythat'salready a **_meme!_**"

Correction: He had to face this one alone with Spike and Pinkie Pie, though he had to admit he had warmed upto the party pony a good deal during their time together and understood her a bit better, he even trusted her a little bit. Be brave, Dusk Shine. Even on the brink certain destruction, one must retain a mask of stone-cold resolve to retain his respect and dignit-Oh, look, Fluttershy's conducting for those birds we saw with her earlier. That's so cute!"Sighed Dusk now in a lovey-dovey tone as he drooled a bit watching the pegasus mare.

The Mayor of Ponyvile Mayor Maybelle Ivory-Scroll Mare cleared her throat. "Fillies and gentlecolts, I thank you all for taking the time to stay up, enjoy the festivel and witness this special occasion, for this will be a day to remember it is my greatest pleasure to offically introduce our guest of honor, for the first time in twenty five years she has come, our ruler and protector, the wise and timeless sovereigness of the Three Great Tribes,the one who raises the sun &amp; moon each and every day, Princess Celestia Vi Equestria!"Declared the Mayor with joyus passion as the curetains flew open revealing...nothing?

However then a mysterious dark magic circle appeared a pentagram with a circle at the end of each star tip each with an elemental rune of water,fire,earth,air and darkness,in the center surrounded by countless runes and a cresent moon symbol in the center along with loud ear splitting cackling. "_**WELL,WELL GREETINGS THY LOYAL SUBJECTS, DID THOU MISS ME?!**_" "Th-thats now the princess!"Shouted Pinkie in shock at seeing this as a dark form appeared out of the circle a black cloudy ooze which began to take shape. "It-it can't be!"Dusk was shocked yet also very sure he was right boy was he never so unhappy to be wrong as the being appeared an incredibly lanky and tall Alicorn mare the size os three full grown ones stacked together and with a jet black coat clad in shimmering pale blue spiked armor, and flowing mane of midnight blue flaming stardust with hate filled demonic eyes.

"**MY LITTLE PONIES,MY DEAR PRECIOUS SUBJECTS...REJOICE. YOUR TRUTH QUEEN HATH RETURNED, ENJOY THIS CELEBRATION FOR IT SHALL BE THINE LAST, THE DAY SHALL NEVER COME AGAIN AND NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!**"Cackled out the mare loudly echoing through the hall filling all ponies and one little dragon with utter fear as she created a black hole with her man on the ceiling sucking it up and exposing the sky no sign of a sunrise having even started and the moon now devoid of its pony shadow.

To be Continued...


	2. Lesson 2A:Bad Moon Rising

**My Little Pony:F.I.M Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Solratic**, **xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus(though all ties with his series are now severed).

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/ Takehashi/ Kajishima/ Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus and published in manga format by xXAngeluciferXx.

Paper Mache belongs to Vavacung, Spell Nexus/Stonewall/Nightwind/Grey-Gale, Bastion Yoresets belong to Penstroke, Prince Artemis belongs to Trotsworth(Kinda), Do you want to See the Moonrise by: Quilled Inc (Silverquil-Brony).

Lesson 2: It isn't always Darkest before Dawn?(Part 1 Bad Moon Rising)

* * *

The dark mare had appeared cackling loudly"Its's been so long since I've seen your precious sun loving little faces." A deathly silence fell over the hall as everypony looked upon the tall jet black mare in azure armor with blue flamed mane and tail. A slitted turquois stare that was positivly demonic peered out at the crowd with a sly and arrogant grin showcasing the mare's fangs. There was shock, confusion and fear evident on the faces of every pony, all but one Dusk Shine glared back at the mare unafraid.

The same question escaped nearly every filly, colt, mare and stallion present: where was Celestia? Yes everypony asked this again and again, much to the annoyance of the mysterious mare of black. "Thou Long for Celestia dos thou? Doth mine crown no longer count, since I hath been imprisoned for one thousand years?! Am I not Worthy of your devotion?!" Roared the Dark entity loudly at the crowd of frightened ponies.

Dusk gulped as he watched this scene unfold, Mayor Mare standing as intimidating as she could her anger plain as day, "What have you done with our princess you fiend?" Demanded the mature mayor clearly a mare of courage she had to stand tall for those under her chargin. "You will not answer monster? Very well Royal guards seize her, only she knows where our princess is!" Ordered the Mayor the mysterious mare just smirking widely finding this all rather amusing.

A pair of royal guards zoomed at her dive bombing towards Nightmare moon who just cackled, "Oh you Foals!" She shouted as lightning was cast down upon the guards electrifying them severely as they fell to the ground, two more came from another direction the evil mare merely turning to look upon them as giant tentacles shot out of her shadow running both through and tossing them to the ground with the others. All spectators were shocked at her display of cruelty and power, the tentacles growing jagged mouths encircleing the guards. "Did you really think you could lay a hoof on me? ME? I am beyond mortal understanding, insignificant beings such as you have only one purpose in this world...as a MEAL!"

The evil Mare's face shifted wickedly as the tentacles shot down on the guards to devour them, just then out from the crowd zoomed a rainbow and Cyan streak a powerful kick knocking the tentacles together and into the observation deck, it was Rainbow Dash with an angered look upon her tomboyish face. "Well,well what have we here a young Neighseier who dares to defy me? That look in your eyes it is one of pure courage, foolish though it may be you clearly do not understand your situation."

The Cyan Pony growled then snorted angerly "Buck off I don't know who or what you are but there isn't an excuse for trying to eat other Ponies even dragons don't do that manure anymore!"Glared Dash as she floated in the air everyone in awe of her bravery, the evil Nightmare just smiling slying and rather arrogantly as she looked the little defender over.

"Aw what an adorable little pegasus so brave, I am a queen that listens to her subjects. Tell me, what can your queen do for you little one?" Teased the Mysterious mare of darkness. Rainbow Dash heard this offer, the arrogance behind it just sickened her.

"Oh really? Well your highness what I would really like is."Dash popped her goggles onto her head now glaring with all her bravery and fierceness. "Is for you to go back to whatever damned dark hole you cralwed out of and give us the sunrise!"Dash shouted as she zoomed at Nightmare moon at ultra high speed putting those royal guards of the Pegasian guard to shame.

"Oh foolish little pony do you truly believe you can hurt me?"Dash had her forelegs outfront her body as she rammed into the mystery mare however all that happened was a cloud of black smoke smothering both upon impact causing Dash to slam into the wall. Dash was truly shocked as was everypony in the room.

"No-no way I ran right through her how was that possible, just no way was that a teleportation spell?" Dash looked around as she hovered in the air seeking her target. "Damn that monster is gone, well whatever next time I see her I am gonnat give her a nice kick in the...flank?" Dash looked down at the other ponies wondering why they still looked so shocked and scared.

Dash was fully unaware that behind her was Nightmare Moon, she had dash cradled between her wings and grinned evilly as her mouth contorted and became full of fangs and her jaw unhinged a magical dark light appearing inside of it.

* * *

Dusk gasped his eyes in shock as was everypony else however he focused manipulating his mana as to cast a spell. In a giant flash of light was a giant magical blast of dark energy shooting out of Nightmare Moons mouth all of this happening in a split second, yet time seemed to be standing still as Rainbow turned around slowly fear now on her face. There was a huge explosion as smoke engulfed the area Dash falling lifelessly towards the ground at highspeed, Dusk ran to her catching her with a spell and setting her down.

"RAINBOW, RAINBOW OH-OH CELESTIA RAINBOW NO!"Tearfully shouted Fluttershy, she was so worried tears in her eyes as she flew to her fillyhood friend and cradled her close looking her over in great concern.

"Impressive, very, very impressive little colt you saved her just in time. Yes not just from the fall but from my Eclipse Cannon if it had hit she would have been vaporized, that protection spell was very effective, so much so to reduce the impact and prevent her from being rendered into Ash. You have thine respect young one."Sneered the evil Mare as she landed very gracefully onto the ground not even making a sound, Fluttershy looked to Dusk as all this was explained a blush appearing upon her buttercream face at his bravery.

"Well,well you are very impressive, perhaps you have been preparing for this yes? I can see the confidence within your eyes young colt, yet do you know who are stand against?"Cackled the evil mare once again, she seemed to just love the sound of her own voice.

"Oh,oh I think I can figure it out, I just love guessing games! Ooh, ooh, Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!"Squeed Pinkie as she got between Dusk and the mystery mare a huge playful grin on her face,"This is the best stage play like EVER!"She shouted happily jumping in place. Dusk and Nightmare both facehoofed at this display of Pinkie's misunderstanding of the situation.

The semi-suave/semi-nerdy soon to be Stallion sighed as he used his magic to move Pinkie behind him. "Stand back this is all on me." Dusk stood tall as he was face to face with her, trying to regain his composure. "I know who you are, you are the Mare In The Moon-Nightmare Moon!" Declared Dusk to the surprise and shock of all the ponies present.

"Well. Well. well somepony who actually remembers me and my power? Then you must know why I hath come here tonight eh good Stallion. "Dusk gulped with a somewhat reluctant nod. "Oh yes,yes fear not my dear little ponies, rejoice! The Sun has fallen for the last time so this night may last forever, you stand at the threshold of a new age; One of total and utter darkness under your new Queen."

Dash winced and groaned as her head bled over her barely open left eye as she looked at Dusk who stood infont of her almost protectivly as her dear old pal Fluttershy held her. "Fluttershy what-what happened?" Coughed out Rainbow Dash at a loss, everything had just happened so fast and she had pretty much figured out she should be dead right now.

"Dusk -Shine he-he saved you Rainbow, he used a magical barrier to make the big mean energy cannon real weak then he caught you with magic."Explained Fluttershy, to which Dash was in awe blushing deeper.

Foals clung to their mothers in fear as Nightmare-Moon shot her mane of energy out at Dusk grabbing him by the neck before he could do anything pulling him close to her. "And you dear noble Unicorn, wouldest thou honor thee by telling thee thine name?"

Dusk merely huffed standing tall looking unafraid, "My name is Dusk Shine Sparkle Royal Emmisary to Ponyville and Celestia's most loyal Student!" Proudly declared Dusk, to which Nightmare Moon raised a curious brow.

"Ah so you are Celestia's new prized Pupil. Well, Dusk Shine, in the end anything that belongs to Celestia shall be mine!" Nightmare-Moon pulled Dusk into a lewd kiss a wicked look in her eyes, as she pushed him back. "Even her dear loyal student will belong to me, as shall her knight's and her throne tis thine destiny, and your destiny shall be to be mine." Chuckled Nightmare moon wickedly.

Both Rarity and Dusk were stunned to silence the former fainting dramatically from all this drama, especially since she could not still a kiss from her newest prince and Dusk his first kiss in general had now just been stolen by the queen of evil which shocked him so much a million thoughts surging through his head now, including how good it felt to lock lips with her which is something he never wanted to admit. As Nightmare moon was preparing to take Dusk of all things a mere paper airplane zoomed in to the front of Nightmare-Moon which confused the evil Mare until **KABOOM** A large explosion went off as Dusk was grabbed with a shimmering telekinetic aura.

"Not so fast there Queen Moonshine its far from over!"Declared a dramatic and tomboyish voice standing proudly atop a barrel was Dame Papper Mache one of the Knight's of the Square Stable Celestia's premier exclusive royal guard, alongside her having saved Dusk was Sir Amuro Allbright another such knight, both knights coats were a pale white and mane's of azure and Amber shimmering in the moonlight.

"My dear companion is right its not over the royal guard is far from done, you beat some of the detail but its not over we are Celestia's personal Unicorn Knight's and surrounding this place are over two dozen highly trained pegasus guards, I don't think you have the time to waste fighting them and us Ms. Timeclocked – Moon." Amuro smirked wirely his horn creating a solid light magical blade.

Dusk was a bit in awe of this here were his dear older brothers comrade's the highest level of security had Celestia indeed listened?

Nightmare-Moon glared annoyed at this interruption before groaning, "Very well I shall let you all live for now, but we shall meet again." With that she smirked vanishing into a dark cloud that slithered and disappeared.

Amuro sighed relieved now as he released Dusk. Dusk grinned big now as he looked Amuro and Paper over, "So, so she believed me right? Celestia she wasn't just telling me to get out more and get a life she was just joking right?"Asked the young stallion knowing that his questions would be answered and expecting to be put in charge of this situation.

Paper scoffed removing her helmet her short azure mane wafting slightly in the breeze. "Actually no she meant that bookworm, she totally meant that see me and Amuro we're kinda just here as guests I was supposed to judge a beauty pagent and him, he was to judge a carving contest infact that whole airforce thing yeah that was a lie." Paper rolled her eyes having heard of how Dusk can be, "_There is no way he will handle this well but the truth will set you free right Tia?_" Thought Paper looking at Dusk who was once again in total shock. "Heehee he took that better then I thought. "Giggled Paper playfully.

Dusk was at a total loss at this, sure he had two expert knights by his side and yes he was right, yet now was not the time to flaunt such a thing. "Look I can spare the I - Told - You – So's for later I need to get back to the library ASAP."Dusk galloped out of town hall as a certain five ponies watched with a mixture of concern, curiosity, suspicion, fear and whimsy. The duo of knight's watching as they assessed the situation, "So do you think she really knew about all this Amuro? The way she was acting and everything?"

"I honestly have no idea Paper and I have served as a knight of Celestia longer then any pony alive today."Remarked the young appearing stallion with the tired eyes as he recalled the events of earlier today.

* * *

Canterlot the Equestrian capital, home of the royal family mane branch aswell as the cultural epicenter of Equestria. Today was a day like many before as the knight's of the Square Stable and Court Magician Spell Nexus Nebula as they lay gathered together sitting at their table under their squar nook Princess Celestia walking in and sitting upon her royal pillow. "Its good your all here today as you know is the Annual Summer Sun Celebration where I raise the sun which is adjusted to the new waining schedule, and I have selected Ponyville for the honor this year, if you can call it that am I right?"Winked Celestia using her magic to raise a teacup to her muzzle to take a few sips.

Onyx Stonewall smirked at this chuckling a bit, "Yeah its a disaster for a town to set up especially since we only tell them about three days ahead of time, its a laugh riot especially how they get all worked up thinking up events for us knight's to do especially when we don't say who is going each time." The big black and grey maned stallion laughed heartily ever the jokester of the group.

Paper however could see through the princess's false smile and into the sadness within now. "So um I guess since its me and Amuro this time around we'll all be going together right princess?"Paper nudged Celestia's back now trying to get her attention.

"Well but of course Paper you know how I enjoy spending time with all of you Amuro, Paper, Shining, Onyx, Gray, Artemis, Silver, Bastion and Nexus my dear inner circle, my closest friends, yet only two may come while the rest maintain there stations here in Canterlot in case of an emergency."Smiled the elegant sun-princess as always her kind yet sorrowful smile pulled at the heartstrings of Dame Paper who loved her princess with all her heart.

"Pardon me princess it seems a scroll has just arrived."Interjected Spell Nexus as the scroll was opened, "Oh it is from young Dusk Shine, let me read it for all to hear surely it must be another rather impressive reasearch project finding." Spell Nexus looked upon the scroll and just face-hoofed handing it to the princess.

Celestia read the scroll a royal brow raised before a giggle came, "Oh that dear boy so concerned about the mare in the moon, I suppose I should reply post haste, such a silly little foal as always."She rolled her royal eyes as she sent the message.

* * *

Soon enough Celestia along with Paper and Amuro prepared to go to Ponyivlle as they rode in the royal chariot and soon landed. Celestia exited the chariot followed by her knight's the sun had already gone down and night had begun, Ivory Scroll AKA Mayor Mare had been the first to greet them bowing fully to Celestia, Amuro and Paper.

"It is an honor to have you here in our esteemed town hall princess I have cleared out my office so you can get ready."Grinned the mayor seeking approval from her monarch, Celestia merely nodded with a gentle smile as she headed for the mayors office.

"Paper, Amuro I need to speak with you both about something important...I need you to dismiss the guards around the door and hovering at the window outside, have them all go to the gathering stage that is a royal order."

Amuro was rather surprised to hear that, "But princess that would leave you totally open what if somepony tried to attack you, neigh I won't let that be!" Shouted Paper in a dramatic of a tone as she always used to try and sound tougher.

"Just do as she says Paper if Celestia wants to be alone until the ceremony then so be it, its best to try and not argue okay?"Amuro grabbed Paper by her ear like a foal and led her outside the office.

Celestia sighed now walking lightly to the window and looking up at the night-time sky. "One thousand years...its nearly time, when oh when did it start?" Celestia closed her eyes rembering back long, long ago, longer then any pony could possibly live.

* * *

*knock*knock*knock*

"Tia?" Asked a tiny dark blue coated filly sitting alone in the darkness.

Do you wanna see the moon rise?

Watch the ending of the day?

I have been working oh, so very hard,

To move the stars,

Into a beautiful array!

I've just been kind of lonely,

These past few years

And nopony seems to care!

Do you wanna see the moon rise?

Then we could hang out 'til the sunrise!

"Not tonight, Luna."Sighed Celestia anoyed by her sisters pester as she studied.

"Okay, fine…" The filly then vanished into the lonely darkness.

"Celestia Do you wanna see the moon rise?

I want to show you, come with me!

Orion's stars are out and shining bright

It's such a gorgeous night,Oh won't you come and see?

The truth is no one seems to notice

All the things I do

I feel like I'm going mad!"

"I can't hide it, can't fight it anymore, there can only be one princess in Equestria and it SHALL BE ME, Bwahahahahahahaah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, Luna…"

Sister please forgive me

Why did it have to end like this?

If only I had just been there for you

Just like I ought have to...

I was remiss

So distracted by my duties,

Now I'm all alone

I just don't know what to do!

Do you want to see the moon rise?

LUNA!

Tears fell from Celestia's eyes as she opened them looking upon the moon crying out for her beloved lost sister, she then gasped seeing the mare's face upon it gone as a single shooting star seemed to land in the everfree forest. "So my redemption begins...goodbye Dusk I leave the rest to you." She said to nopony as she was alone before vanishing in a flash of light teleporting to the roof and sending up a magical flare.

Paper had heard it all through the door, leaning against it she cried a river of tears hearing Celestia's heartfelt song and farewell. "Princess...I failed."

* * *

Celestia stood atop the weather vain atop town hall as a black cloud encircled her, "Hello Celestia...do you want to see the Moon rise one last time? Now enjoy the Sun trecherous manipulator!" Cackled the monsterous dark cloud loudly, Amuro had seen this now forlorningly watching from outside all other ponies inside for the ceremony.

Amuro and Paper waited at town hall reorganizing the remaining guards and tending to the injured, Paper hiding her sorrow by taking charge as always her skills as a commander showing in times of distress, yet almost more then any she morned for her missing princess.

* * *

Meanwhile Dusk had returned to the library and was now flipping through books hoping beyond hope the rumors of the private collection at Golden Oaks was indeed true. "Elements, elements, elements...no, this isn't right either, no good nothing in this book, WHY CAN'T I FIND ANYTHING ABOUT THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"

"Well we-we need to stop her stop Nightmare-Moon Big bro."Panted spike as he ran back and forthert bringin book upon book to Dusk his eyes bloodshot and bags forming the poor dragon looked exhausted.

Dusk looked upon Spike, his dear number one assitant he could see it, see how hard he had been working concern upon the young stallions face. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a _baby_ dragon after all." Dusk Levitated spike onto his bed the tiny dragon passing out now leavin Dusk alone. "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"AND JUST WHAT ARE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT NIGHTMARE – MOON HUH?!" Shouted a jigh pitched to,boyish voice, Dusk looked up seeing Rainbow Dash she had come in through the open window her forlegs crossed and glaring at him.

"WELL ARE YOU A SPY WHOA?!"

Just as rainbow had gotten in Dusk's face she was pulled back by her tail thanks to AJ. "Simmer down Sally, ah reckon he does know whats all a going on don'tcha Dusk?"Said the Cowpony gal remaining more calm then her athletic rival.

"Wait...I-I agree with Applejack he saved you Rainbow."Said Fluttershy who appeared from behind AJ looking as nervous and meek as always.

Dash snorted angerly now still glaring, "I don't remember anything like that, and even if he did I didn't ask for his nerdy help!"

"Well he did so don't you lay a vulgar hoof on him Rainbow Dashm he's a victim of that aswell, he was nearly violated by that monster!" Chidded in Rairty who had snuck up behind Dusk pulling him into a tight embrace. Rarity could see it all engrained into her eyes or rather her interpitation of it as the giant demonic and ogerly mare of evil has enwrapped poo Dusk and proceeded to lewdly kiss him and force herself upon her. "It was so horrible if those knight's had not intervened oh the horror that would have ensued.

Dusk facehoofed once more at hearing Rarity's interpitation before sighing and turning to AJ. "Is she always like that?"

To which AJ just sighed rolling her eyes, "Ever since we was fillies, though I barely even know her, don't see to much since we got outta school."

Dusk also now rolled his eyes at that, "Whatever way off topic, lets get back to the matter at hand shall we ladies? I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do." Explained Dusk with a calm concern, he inside felt like screaming about the mysterious Items.

"The elements of Harmony a reference guide doi"Pinkie pointed out with a giggle, having seemingly appeared from nowhere as she had not arrived with the others

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!"Schreeched Dusk, he had searched high and low for the book in question for some time and now she found it like it was nothing.

"It was under E Dusky."Taunted Pinkie in a song song tone before tossing it to Dusk who caught it in his magic.

" Okay then. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Dusk Lectured reading on now. "The castle is currently located in the area known as the everfree forest."

Just then all the mares faces went pale and each's eyes bugged out in fright. "THEY'RE IN THE EVERFREE FOREST!?" Shouted each gal surprised and afraid, each having heard the many frighting tales of the demonic forest of death.

* * *

"ARE YOU LOCO IN DA COCOA SWEETIE?!"Asked Pinkie grabbing Dusk by the collar in concern at the very idea of him traversing the place.

"Why its just a forest? According to the guide thats where they are so I have to go even if its a bit weird there, besides I don't believe in foals ghost stories and stuff there's no logic to that prophecies are one thing but total myths are another, so why does it matter?"

Fluttershy was completely shocked to hear him say that, she wondered how anypony could be so brave as to live in a haunted library, stand up to the pony of darkness itself and scoff at the forest, the shy beauty blushing at his bravery.

"Now, now darling I'm afraid I must agree with Pinkie here, that everfree forest is such a dangerous place and the weath why its impossible to know what to wear." Warned Rarity trying in her own way to stop her new beloved from getting hurt. "Why think of our future foals dearest."

"Well ah believe we just gotta prepare our best fer it den Rarity." Chuckled AJ a sly grin on her face as she winked to Dusk. "Ifin we gotta go den we gotta go fer everypony."

"Yeah Applejacks right besides I never back down from a challenge got that Egghead?"Added on Dash with a bring it on mentality and look.

Dusk was rather surpised by all of this, "_They all really care about me this much? Its absurd I just met them all today, still I can't put them at risk_." Dusk just huffed to them all now giving them a determined and steely glace. "Listen girls I appreciate the gesture but I can handle this on my own, you'll all just get in the way. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. "_Especially_ if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are _good_."Giggled Pinkie ruing the serious mood.

Dusk just sighed shooting them all a glare. "NO, look I'll be back!" His horn lit up now with a light purple glow followed by a blinding flash of light and Dusk was gone much to the concern of the others.

To be continued in part 2...


	3. Lesson 2B:Honesty and Kindness

**My Little Pony:F.I.M Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Solratic**, **xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus(though all ties with his series are now severed).

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/ Takehashi/ Kajishima/ Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus and published in manga format by xXAngeluciferXx.

Paper Mache belongs to Vavacung, Spell Nexus/Stonewall/Nightwind/Grey-Gale, Bastion Yoresets belong to Penstroke, Prince Artemis belongs to Trotsworth(Kinda), Do you want to See the Moonrise by: Quilled Inc (Silverquil-Brony).

Lesson 2: It isn't always Darkest before Dawn? (Part 2: You can always  
recognize the Honest and Kind Girls by their Glances.)

* * *

"He's gone! Oh, of all the worst possible things that could happen,  
THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING EVER!" Screeched Rarity, as she did a  
twirl and fainted onto a nearby couch.  
"What-what do we do? We can't just let him wander into the forest  
alone!" Squeaked the Pegasus mare, looking around the now Dusk-less  
room. Sure he was brave, but she lived near the forest and knew how  
dangerous it could be.  
"Just what is that Nerdicorn thinking? We have to find him fast!" Dash  
fumed, hating to be ditched. Events echoed in her mind, lying near  
death and being saved by him. She had to hate him, she just had to.  
Dusk made her feel weak; to fix this, to fix her pride, she had to  
repay her debt. It was the Dashian way.

* * *

Dusk appeared before the forest, on the border between it and  
Ponyville. "I knew you would come Dusk. Always a do-it-yourselfer  
weren't you." Amuro called to him, leaning against a tree with a sly  
smirk on his face.  
"Are you trying to stop me, Amuro? If you are I'll just teleport past  
you. Nopony listened. Not you and not my brother. Now this has  
happened, so out of my way." Dusk took a stance ready to plow past him  
if need be.  
"No, not really, go on ahead. It's what the princess would have  
wanted...or I assume so. Just remember to come back alive, alright? I  
remember when I gave you that lesson on Magesword style. Use it. Trust  
me, you'll need it in here, even if it was one of your worst subject,"  
teased the amber haired stallion, as he trotted lightly past Dusk.  
"I'm just here to make sure nothing comes out and nopony who isn't  
supposed to goes in. Good luck."  
Dusk raised a brow in confusion, yet he had to time for questions as  
he walked into the forest entrance. Immediately he knew things here  
were not normal. "This mist, it's teeming with mana. So is the dirt,  
the grass and the trees. It-it feels almost … alive?"

* * *

Nightmare-Moon had arrived at the ancient castle, deep within the  
forest, looking upon the shattered thrones and tattered tapestries.  
She closed her eyes, and remembered back, all the memories echoing  
out. She let out a loud, ear splitting roar. "SILENCE, SILENCE IT ALL!  
IT'S WEAK, I DON'T NEED IT NOW!" She howled to the moon, seeing the  
bright pale light within the night sky reaffirmed her focus.  
"Weakness, yes weakness but I know the truth."  
"The moon glows bright on my kingdom tonight  
But I'm nowhere to be seen  
It's lunar isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
My stars are glowing, unappreciated now  
I tried to keep it in, but I don't know how."  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good mare you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know…"  
As she sang her shadow oozed out of the ground, becoming a massive  
black inky sea around her as the magical lunar rune appeared below her  
feet.  
"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Show them what your power's for  
The moon is mine  
And it's here to stay  
Let the night rage on…  
The dark never bothered me anyway."  
The shadow took the forms of several all black ponies of shadows all  
with glowing turquoise eyes, walking around Nightmare moon in circles  
as the damaged throne room began to repair itself.  
"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And now that I've returned the sister that controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Only her student remains in my way, I'll get her back, I'll get him soon.  
You can call me Empress Nightmare Moon.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free…"  
The shadow ponies all zoomed out of the windows of the throne room as  
a new flag appeared above the now repaired throne resembling the Mare  
in the Moon.  
"Let it go, let it go  
I'm one with outer space  
Let it go, let it go  
It's darkness you will face  
Here I stand, and here I stay  
Let the night rage on…"  
She grabbed several stones from the meteor that carried her to earth  
and merged it with her dark energy creating a stone like pony with  
rabbit like ears and big azure eyes.  
"My power flows into the nightmares of each Shadow soul,  
I'm starting to realize the beckoning of my heart and soul!  
The darkness covers over, everybody screams  
No you don't want me back; I'm evil now it seems…"  
"Let it go, let it go  
I'm the princess of the night  
Let it go, let it go  
I'll be causing all this fright  
Fear me now! No more light of day  
Let the night rage on…  
The dark never bothered me anyway."

* * *

She sang, her words echoing out as her shadow ponies galloped into the  
forest and heading to the four corners of Equestria. Nightmare Moon  
looked around the newly rebuilt throne room, only the two side thrones  
remaining in disrepair. She walked to the now large, edged, black  
throne and sat upon it as her Lunar Stone Pony servant bowed to her.  
"Welcome to thine service young Vesta one of the Night Asteroid four.  
You shall be thine loyal servant here as Ceres and Pallas were upon  
the moon until they and Nightfright may come. Soon, once I have  
gathered enough terror energy from the ponies and summoned my army of  
darkness from the moon and nightmares from the dream realm, not only  
Equestria but the entire planet shall bow before my endless night!"  
Juno bowed to her empress, now with the deepest respect. "As you wish  
empress, the shadow ponies have already gone to collect energy. What  
of the castle, though. We don't have many guards?" Asked the Luna  
Stone pony, rather perplexed as to why her mistress sent every dark  
shade away and left only her and her empress here.  
"Doth thou dare question me Juno? I brought you from the moon and gave  
you your body, and here thou are seeing the earth as thou always  
dreamed? Besides, the forest has plenty of tricks and treats for any  
foolish ponies who dare to come for me." She cackled, as seven shadows  
appeared in a Luna stone crystal ball she had created by pressurizing  
the remains of the meteorite.  
"Yes, the Five Trials of Harmony. None have ever passed it, and none  
ever shall."  
Just then Nightmare-Moon winced, slightly in pain, before shaking her  
head. "Yes, none, and that-that is why your dear empress chose  
it...yes, that is why."

* * *

The Mares headed towards the forest, hearing creepy chattering around  
the entrance of the woods. The girls all gathered in a small circle,  
watching each other's backs, saddlebags full of supplies and nerves on  
edge.  
"It-it's probably jus some furry little critters right Fluttershy?"  
Asked AJ, looking towards where Fluttershy, only to see her gone.  
Fluttershy was hiding behind Rainbow Dash, shivering. "Th-thats no  
animal I've ever heard and I've heard them all."  
Out of the darkness shot several Shadow Ponies hissing and roaring  
their blank black muzzles unhinging into shark-like mouths as they  
lunged on the mares. Dash, AJ and Rarity took fighting stances,  
shielding their comrades.  
Suddenly, a flurry of white stars zoomed out of the trees, hitting the  
Shadows in the head and imploding them. Paper jumped down from the  
trees, wearing black night guard armor. "Hey um, sup? You're lucky  
Amuro and I am patrolling the border. Things are bad out here. Shadow  
ponies are coming from everywhere. It's dangerous, ladies. You should  
go home, okay?" Pleaded Paper, removing her helmet and wiping her  
brow, soon flanked by two royal guardsmen and two large paper pony  
dolls she was magically controlling.  
"That's awfully sweet of you, Sugercube," Applejack spoke up. "But  
Equestria's our home too. Plus, ya forgot ta put a few facts together:  
Our new friend Dusk, he ran on in there to get some fancy-schmacy  
weapon ta help. He's some kinda new Emissary and, well he needs us. I  
know I jus met 'em but I can just tell, ya know?"  
"Yeah! Nerdicorn needs us, so move it folder, cause we got awesomeness  
to deliver!" winked Dash, causing Paper to blush at the shear bravery  
of these five Mares.  
"Fine, fine, just go. But be careful! Oh, also there is a royal  
research student in the forest near here as well. If you find her,  
bring her with. She may have some maps that can help you. And, also  
take this." Paper pulled out a talisman from her saddlebag tossing it  
to AJ. "It's a magical beacon. Use that to alert us here at the border  
if you need a rescue. I can send in some pegasi to help, but it's only  
good once so choose wisely," explained Paper, placing her helmet back  
on and saluting the five-some of fillies.  
"Mighty obliged Ms. Knight, we'll make sure ta alert ya ifin we need  
ta. Come on gals, we gots a unicorn to corral and a demon ta  
dominate." AJ gave a tip of the hat to Paper and nodded to her friends  
as she walked inside the entrance beginning to track Dusk by his hoof  
tracks and a little aerial support from Dash.

* * *

Dusk walked lightly through the entrance to the forest, shivering a  
bit. "Alright, I-I should be by the opening grove of the Everfree  
Forest! Now that I'm here I have to find the Elements and stop  
Nightmare-Moon. But, first I have to find a way down off this cliff.  
Who puts a cliff right at the start of a forest? Regardless, it's no  
time for distraction," groaned Dusk, unaware he was being watched by a  
pair of glowing slatted eyes from atop the tip of the cliff, a night  
rune appearing in the eyes of the mysterious creature.  
It let out a mighty roar which caused entire area to shake. Dusk lost  
his footing and started sliding down the mountainous area. "Whoa!  
What's happening?!" Screamed Dusk, as he grabbed hold of a ledge, his  
undertrained and frail body unable to lift himself up as his back legs  
dangled over the deep ravine. "If-if I fall I'm dead, and with all  
this shaking I can't concentrate to teleport...this is how I'm going  
to die? NOT FAIR!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, echoing  
throughout the forest, the cliff slipping from his hold. It slowly  
slipped, bit by bit from his grasp.  
"Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" Cried out a brave southern drawl. A pair of  
orange covered hooves shot out to him, his own hooves tightly gripped  
in them. "I gotcha pretty boy."  
"Applejack!" he screamed in panic. "What-what do I do?"  
The mighty ground shaking roar returned as a giant Cragadile leapt  
from atop the cliff wall, sliding down the rocky slope with its jaw  
open and ready to devour the duo.  
AJ closed her eyes, focusing and smirking. "Let go, just let go."  
"What? Buck no that would kill me! Are you crazy, you country bumpkin?  
I'm not a pegasi!" Dusk Whimpered, afraid of his imminent death,  
knowing if she held onto him they would both die, but if he let go  
then just he would die. How could he make such a choice?  
"Ah'm not gonna lie, th' situation looks none too good fer you. either  
ya stay and we both get eaten or ya drop, but I promise you'll be  
safe. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and we'll  
both be safe. I'd never lie to ya, fancy-boy." she said, with the  
purest and most trustworthy looking in her shimmering emerald eyes  
that Dusk Shine had ever seen. The two looked at each other, as if  
peering into the others hearts.  
"Those eyes… those beautiful eyes," he whispered, and released his  
grip, sudden calmness overtaking his body. Maybe this was the right  
choice, the truly heroic choice and the destiny always sought?  
"I guess this is the end...wait one sec...WHAT IN FAUST AM I  
DOING!?"Dusk broke the tender moment's silence with a high pitched  
scream. "I'm gonna die for a mare I just met! Ahhhhhhhh!" Suddenly he  
stopped, but obviously not on the ground. His eyes shot open. "Oh my  
gosh! I'm alive; I'm actually alive, somehow! Dash, she-she and  
Fluttershy caught me and now they're holding me…I can't believe it.  
She must have known. I can't believe I actually doubted her." Dusk  
smiled, sighing contently as the two pegasi gals gently putting him on  
solid ground.  
Just then Dusk realized AJ was still up there with the Cragadile. "Oh  
no, Applejack! Girls, you have to get me back up there! I have to save  
Applejack! She's just an earth pony, and she would need some serious  
power to take down a magical monster like that!"  
Rainbow Dash just chuckled, crossing her forelegs, finding some sort  
of humor in what Dusk just said. "Kinda racist there dude. Then again,  
guess you haven't seen to many earth ponies."  
"Forget you then Dash! I'll just go up there myself." Dusk closed his  
eyes and focused himself, linking to the mana inside him and around  
the area, vanishing once more and appearing atop the cliff from  
before.  
"Applejack! I came here to save you!" Said Dusk dramatically like a  
hero from one of his fantasy books he loved to read picturing AJ as  
some damsel in distress.  
"No need Sugarcube. Charge mana, here we go." The cragadile came down  
on AJ, who suddenly seemed to vanish in a flash of Orange light. the  
monster crashed down where she once stood. AJ was above the beast and  
came down with a thunderous hoof drop, jumping off the monster's head,  
then swung a mighty spin kick with her back left leg. "Yeehaw! Say hey  
to Bucky McGilacutty, ya handbag!" Craig A. Dile, as large as he was,  
oddly found himself sent flying across the ravine and into another  
mountain, shooting so far it practically became a star.  
"Apple family Brawl'N'Buck, Apple smash, and deliver." She tipped her  
hat and spit, landing gracefully on the ground on her back legs, soon  
dropping back to all fours.  
Dusk's eyes had become like plates and his jaw had dropped at this  
display. "She-she is a monster! What is she, Marecules?" gulped the  
frail bodied unicorn stallion. never in his whole life had he seen a  
display of strength like that in Canterlot, the unicorn capital of  
Equestria.  
AJ looked to the sky, seeing Dash hovering there in the air and giving  
an approving nod and a sly smirk. She took AJ down to the others while  
Dusk teleported back to the mares.

* * *

The group walked in a silence that quickly went way past awkward. Dusk  
knew he had to say something.  
"Um… back there at the cliff," he tried to explain not used to giving  
thanks to others for a rescue.  
"Yeah, what?" Asked AJ, a curious look crossing on her freckled orange face.  
"I just want to tell you, that was kind of a heat-of-the-moment,  
thinking-I-was-totally-gonna-die thing, and well…being all raised all  
chivalrously." His face was red and flush with huge amounts of  
embarrassment. "I want to tell you that I don't think of you that way,  
okay? I know you're not a bumpkin and you're not some damsel to be  
saved. And well, I-I'm sorry if saying you had pretty eyes made things  
weird because I didn't mean it your-your just like one of the guys to  
me a real strong mare, heck your more like a stallion and I promise  
not to let my past prejudice get between us okay?"  
"Sure, partner ah understand perfectly whatcha trying ta say." AJ's  
hat was now covering her eyes as her trot slowed a bit  
"Oh, that's good. I'm not exactly good at getting across my point to  
mares, guess they usually are on the same wavelength as me, like I  
said one of the guys," he explained, letting out a very relieved  
breath he had been holding. "I was worried you might take it the  
wrong-" And that's when Dusk Shine found out that Applejack could buck  
harder than Rainbow Dash without charging up, something he wished he  
had seen coming.  
Dusk nursed his black eye while he and friends walked down a narrow  
passageway, never saying a word. Sure, everyone saw the farmer kick  
him in the face, but none of them, not even Rainbow Dash, had the  
nerve to ask Applejack the reason why.

* * *

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy  
loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time,  
totally saving your flank! The, like a dumbo, you went and tried to  
show off when everypony knows that's my job." Dash's patented  
Bragtastic Dashism had broken the silence for a while.  
"Yes, Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we got to  
stay on topic here. So, none of you have been in here before?"  
"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful and it isn't natural  
at all. They all say it does not work the same as Equestria." Chimed  
in Rarity, puffing up her mane a bit which had got a bit flash. "I  
wish I had brought some hairspray or perhaps a giant hat. Yes, I have  
the perfect camouflage print sunhat at home."  
"Not what I was asking Rarity." Dusk rolled his eyes looking to the  
others. "this is the creepiest place I've ever laid eyes on. But I'm  
just wondering, what precisely make these woods so unnatural? Why do  
the animals eat each other here? Why do the clouds move all on their  
own accord?"  
"Nopony knows," teased Dash, with a spooky and playful tone "You know  
why? Because anypony that's came in here has… never…. come… OUT!" She  
grinned wide and evilly at the last part.  
"Well that's absurd. the high mana concentration, the magical  
creatures as well as the weather… I must investigate this further,  
once I have the chance," huffed Dusk, unafraid of Rainbow's tale,  
which caused her to pout a bit.

* * *

While the Ponies walked, Dash once again telling her story of how she  
had single hoofedly saved Dusk, a mighty roar like a lions echoed out.  
"A Manticore!" Cried Dusk stopped dead in his tracks.  
The monster peered at them with one turquoise and one golden eye, the  
turquoise glowing, energy oozing out of its odd eye as it skulked  
around them, its mouth showing its mighty fangs.  
"We've gotta get past him!" ordered Dusk, who took point.  
oddly Rarity pushed him aside, taking a pose. "Can't let Applejack be  
the only pony to show her stuff, now can I, my dear sir Dusk?" smiled  
the fashionista, as the Manticore lunged. Rarity stepped back and let  
loose a powerful Crane kick to the beast's head, knocking him back.  
The Manticore rose, cracking its neck and let out a mightier roar that  
blew Rarity back and flattened her hair, which caused her to scream,  
twirl around, and faint on top of Dusk. The beast, Manny Roar, was  
about to slash Rarity in half; however a heavy weight jumped on his  
head, riding him rodeo style.  
"Yeehaw! Giddyup der, yea little doggie." She took off her Stetson,  
shaking it in the wind as Manny tried to buck her off repeatedly,  
bouncing away from Rarity and Dusk. Soon enough AJ was sent flying  
falling into a bush which tangled her up. "Aw Ponyfeathers! I-I can't  
move!"  
The monster was suddenly encircled by Rainbow Dash, spinning around it  
at high speeds and creating a mini-rainbow tornado, which made the  
beast dizzy. "I got this! Time for me to do what I do best. Show off  
DASH style!" Dash's tactic proved even less effective as the beast  
roared out loud, swiping both its clawed paws and scorpion tail. Dash,  
unable to dodge all, was sent flying into a tree hitting her head and  
getting herself all dizzy, falling flat on the ground.  
All of them were out of commission except for Pinkie and Fluttershy  
Pinkie only frantically running in circles screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR  
LIVES!" Fluttershy walked in front of Dusk to try and protect him and  
Rarity. The small mare, which seemed afraid of her own shadow, seemed  
totally unfazed by any of this.  
"I kept telling you all to wait, but-but you just wouldn't listen,"  
she looked up at the monster, pouncing down on her with her big cute  
exposed eye. Everyone awoke, screaming in terror at the horrid scene  
of carnage about to unfold. Dusk screamed out, "FLUTTERSHY RUN, RUN  
YOU BEAUTIFUL BUT MAD MARE!"  
"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby," cooed Fluttershy,  
in sweet baby talk. Manny stopped in his tracks, totally confused, as  
Fluttershy began to pet him on the head. "You're just a fuzzy little  
kitty aren't you, aren't you? I think I know what you need. This will  
hurt for just a second." She reached out for its clawed paw, pulling  
out an evil dark thorn. The left eye returned to normal, as she tossed  
the offending thorn away.  
"Aw, you're just a cute ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes  
you are," Fluttershy had it on its back, purring as she rubbed its  
belly. Everyone was in shock now, having not seen this coming.  
The Manticore had been licking Fluttershy lovingly as everyone  
regained themselves. Dusk had finally had the time to get Rarity off  
of him walked over to Fluttershy, rather surprised at her actions.  
"How did you know about the thorn?"  
"I didn't totally, I just had a hunch and I thought I saw an extra  
claw while he was fighting, so I took a chance. Sometimes, we all just  
need to be shown a little kindness." Shy smiled sweetly to Dusk,  
causing him to become all red in the face once more, now more in love  
with her than ever. The Manticore set Shy down and the party move  
forward.  
Juno looked upon the part from an ancient looking telescope atop the  
decayed castle of the royal sisters only the throne room having been  
rebuilt by this point. "I must inform the empress! Craig and Manny  
have failed. We must be wary."

To be continued in Part 3...


	4. Lesson 2C:Laughter and Generosity

**My Little Pony:F.I.M Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Solratic**, **xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus(though all ties with his series are now severed).

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/ Takehashi/ Kajishima/ Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus and published in manga format by xXAngeluciferXx.

Paper Mache belongs to Vavacung, Spell Nexus/Stonewall/Nightwind/Grey-Gale, Bastion Yoresets belong to Penstroke, Prince Artemis belongs to Trotsworth(Kinda), Do you want to See the Moonrise by: Quilled Inc (Silverquil-Brony).

* * *

Lesson 2: It isn't always Darkest before Dawn?(Part 3: Laughing at Generous Words)

"Oh No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Swooned Rarity as Dramatic a tone as ever.

As the Everfree Forest grew thicker, the branches shaded them from what little light the moon offered.

"Well, I didn't mean that literally." Huffed Rarity as the sixtet trotted now unable to see.

"Careful Girls That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." As Dusk said this he felt something odd his back shivering it felt like something was stroking his spine, then poked his Flank.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies darling."Giggled Rarity having used this chance to try and feel Dusk up.

"Well if your sorry then get your horn off my flank and your hooves away from my crotch!"Shouted Dusk his horn lighting up to give a bit of light afraid to be in the dark with Rarity any longer.

"Well aren't we just being a bit paranoid besides if we're so close should we not extinguish our lights so as to not give ourselves away?" Rarity gave a perverse and sly grin wanting to be back in the dark, this played upto her skills in more ways then one. A loud messy sucking sound echoed out as Rarity screamed loudly. "Ewwwww, gross, gross, gross I may like the dark but I don't like this I just stepped in something!"Screamed the high society mare, obviously not accustomed to being out in dank and muddy forests.

"Its jus a lil'mud Rarity taint nothing ta be all a scared uh." Chuckled AJ playfully teasing her dear old pal, she turned her attention back to the front however and was stricken with fear. "TREE DEMONS!" "Technically they are called Ents Applejack and secondly...we should RUN!"Howled out Dusk losing his poorly conceived cool as a dozen or so monsterously faced tree's with claw like branch's seemed to glow out in the darkness.

The group scattered, the tree's seeming to eerily howl and eye holes glowing demonically, to that though Pinkie just giggled hopping over to the closest one, the silly filly making funny faces and noise in the faces of the peril. Dusk stopped looking over at the madmare, "Pinkie what are you doing these are Ent's either they are trying to spook us or their asleep if you wake an Ent it can go berserk!" Lectured the stallion demanding Pinkie to run off with him like the others top find another path. "Oh Dusky you know we don't have time for that...we are on a tight runtime of 44 minutes."She twirled around and began to sing.

"Oh Dusky and you girls, don't you see? Sing with me."She piruetted gracefully. "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."

"Tell me she's not?"Dusk Facehoofed at this, he just had a feeling this might not end well.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..."She appeared behind Dusk her head upsidedown and hanging from the branch of an Ent.

Rarity groaningly sighed shaking her head in a somewhat disappointed fashion." She is darling." Pinkie had awakened the Ents with this the giant tree creatures roaring and encircling Pinkie, who somehow couldn't care less.

"I'd hide under my pillow, From what I thought I saw, But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at at all!" She twirled out of the way of an Ent that nearly stomped on her the big tree monster slipping in the mud and falling on its back.

"Then what is hay-for-brains?"Dash rolled her eyes then quickly evaded a swat from one of the monster tree's.

"She said, "Pinkie", you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha!"She laughed right in the face of another Ent which frightened it and made it lose its footing falling ontop of another shattering both into splinter's.

"So, giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy, Whoop it up with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky, And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..." "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

The Ents were totally confused and tried grabbing Pinkie only to run into eachother as she danced around laughing at them all. Dusk looked at this in awe of it all. "No way she-she is acting like this is all smoke and mirrors, its throwing them off and making them trip all over eachother thats brillant what a tactic!"  
"See, see, see just laugh along with me and the creepy shall see, its nothing but a big bully!"She shouted in sing-song as the other mares took it all a lot less seriously now; laughing and giggling along with Pinkie the Ent's losing all power and becoming just regular tree's, atleast those that didn't shatter from ill-made attempts to get Pinkie who seemed a total step ahead. Dusk too had done some chuckling as they all just strolled over the now dead tree's and Ent remains.  
"That was simply amazing Pinkie and the way you danced WOW that was sure something."Blushed Dusk recalling her twirls, hops, cartwheels and moonwalks, he got such good looks at her flanks as she danced shaking it around, the young stallion actually finding her both alluring and cute now, instead of just annoying. "Oh Dusky thats so, so, super duper sweet but. you should see my best dance moves they are just for Private Parties." Pinkie winked playfully and glomped Dusk pulling him over into her chest, much to the chargin of Rarity who just huffed staring Dagger's at Pinkie.

* * *

Juno looked on from the magical telescope atop the ruined castle, she seemed rather concerned the Lunar-Pony walking down the crumbling steps and back to her mistress who sat upon the only non-ruined throne, resting from her dispensing of the shade-pony army she sent out to take Canterlot and the surrounding towns(Including Ponyville). Juno bowed looking up to her dark Mistress of the Night. "My Empress we are being pursued and well the traps you put into place:Craig, Manny, and Treefeared's forces they-they have been penetrated and they are making their way here only three trials remain Empress what should I do?" "Do nothing Juno, do nothing at all...I doubt they shall clear the next challenge the sea serpent is a whole other game, and he has extra insentive to fight at his all, regardless of his magnetic personality."Sneered the wicked mare of Darkness clearly confident in the coming challenge. "Even if they can cross that they still have to deal with the fog of doubt and the Shadowbolts thine dear, dear elite shade forces. Yes we do believe in just a few hours this shall all be mine!"

* * *

"Okay according to this map I got...which is torn, stained and ancient beyond compare its just over the next river and through the remaining woods, to the great canyon surrounded castle we go. That is if I am reading this right my ancient pre-LPE era Equestrian is a little bit rusty gals, but I think I got it."slyly grinned Dusk trying to look cool as he read the afformentioned ancient map.

"LPE whats that stand for Egghead?"Scoffed Dash not being that great of a student in school she clearly didn't even follow his pattern of speech.

"well Dash if you had bothered to pay attention when you were a schoolfilly you'd know the abbreviation for the pony timeline. You see to divide up the years the archievists divided important events as the start of era's, for instance we are currently in 1000 Lone Princess Era, before that was the Era of the Two Sisters, before that it was the Chaotic Time Era, then Princess Trio Era, before that it was the Galaxia Era, then further back it was the Three Tribes Divided Era, the Pony Friends Era and lastly at the very start of the timeline is the Will-I-Am's Era which was when the book of Faust dates back to its entirty which displays several creationary myths."

"though rarely any artifacts and no text itself exists beyond this era it is called the Hasbro-Anno-Re Era or Hasn't Brought Any Results Era we list it as that due to there being no known information from before the time of Will I am AKA the time of the Savior. Though that is just what my cousin explained she is a librarian and we often studied together when we were foals, she is a real smart cookie that Twilight, though not as bright or prepared as me I'm always a step ahead."  
Dash's eyes were swirly with her head pounding, yet she shook it off easily enough shouting loudly. "NERD!~"

Dusk turned back to glare at Dash as he walked, only to be stopped by AJ, As if on cue one thing dusk never prepared for was the river where they were to cross. The Bridge that they hoped would be avalible was gone washed away by supernaturally high and ragging rapids beyond anything the asocial bookworm has ever read about in his precious texts. "Yikes this isn't good...we'd need to make atleast two trips to have you to carry us." Dash just facehoofed at that remark now. "Actually four see Fluttershy isn't used to carrying more then a rabbit or two by herself and I'm more about speed then muscles so like four atleast Nerdicorn." Lectured Dash poking him in the muzzle with her hoof, "Look I know I am as awesome as anyone could wanna be, but I ain't no body builder like AJ Egghead."

As Dusk began to just ignore Dash now in favor of thinking of a plan he couldn't consentrate. "Okay whats with the bawling if anypony should be upset its me and sheesh one of you has annoyingly whiney manly crying?"He looked to the mares who were all a tad peezed at his annoyed lecturing, especially since none of them were crying at all. "It taint none a us Dusk, sides only crybaby here is Fluttershy and she's fine see."AJ pointed her hoof at Shy who was now teary eyed at all this cruelty towards her with AJ's words and Dusk looking so irratated it got her mildly upset. AJ saw this and patted her on the back. "No offense its just ya ain't exactly good with high stress stuff...though ya dud good wit da Manticore."She smiled reassuridly to her buddy who had wiped her eyese and nodded smiling now.

"Wait if it isn't any of you then who?"As he said this the other mares all looked very afraid, Dusk gulped looking behind himself and screaming. "Sea Dragon!" The seaserpant loudly roared swinging its tail at Dusk knocking him into the mares his face buried in Dash's flank once again, to which she growled and was all red faced. "Get your face out of my plot sheesh now is not the time to be a perv!"She schreeched bucking Dusk off his eyes all swirly and clearly barly concious. "Yo um Egghead? Egghead hello?"Dash began to poke him now rather surprised he was so out of it.

"Oh dear this isn't good."Rarity stood back up looking around. "Fluttershy can't you do something like with the manticore?"Rarity's jaw just dropped at seeing Flutterhy hiding behind a tree shivering in fear. "Oh my and we can't outmuscle such a brute, and dear Dusk he is barely able to do anything, what-what should I do?" It was clear this could be their biggest challenge yet, Dash was trying to shake Dusk awake.

AJ and Pinkie rushed the dragon AJ tossing a tree at him, the creature easily dodged and shot a stream of water from his mouth shooting AJ at the same tree Flutters was hiding behind. Pinkie gasped then glared at him pulling out a cream pie from her bag and tossing it at the beast who merely opened his mouth and ate it. "Welp that didn't work maybe a party cannon?"She began to rifle through her bags throwing out balloons, rubber chicken, kazoo's, a frying pan, a jester cap, a giant mallet, pieces of cake and birthday plates, a clown afro wig and a whoopee cushion. "Darn no cannon must have left it in my other bag teehee?"She bonked herself on the head. The seaserpant blinked a little bit confused then just swiped up a small tidal wave washing Pinkie into Rarity.

Rarity groaned pushing Pinkie off of her and truly at a loss. "This is not good, not good at all." She looked around then gulped as she walked upto the sea dragon. "Um exacuse me Sir, if I may infer is the reason your so upset due to Dusk's unkind words and my friends shall we shall overzelous attitudes? I mean after all why else would such a lovely dragon with such lovely shimmering purple scales act like a brute when he clearly is not yes? I can just tell what with the scales and that magnificent coiffer"She smiled big batting her eyelash's sweetly.  
The sea dragon leaned down close to rarity slicking back his well coffed hair and smirking widely. "Oh really you think they are shiney? Well I do try, infact I recently tried a new polish for them."  
"Oh well it shows, it truly does why you shine brighter then the most lovely of sequence, it truly is a bold and beautiful look that exudes such refinement, though the only flaw I see is your uneven Moustache." Rarity was really laying the complements on hard now hoping to pacify the creature herself, hopefully without a fight.

"Um its pronounced Mustache!"Schreeched Pinkie as she hopped up from the ground poking the seadragon now seemingly unafraid. Rarity facehoofed as she pushed Pinkie away from him. "Regardless Your fabulous manicured claws, Such lovely luminescent scales., and elegantly tended to and coiffed hair All ruined without your beautiful mustache being evened."  
"Oh its so true all my hard work made hideous, that is the real reason I stand before you I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_, then it spoke to me and said if I want the piece back I would need to stop any ponies from crossing oh how hard a choice it is as I'm really more of a lover then a fighter" Whined the dragon sobbing further now.  
"Oh my stars well that is just so cruel forcing one such as you to do such a thing I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Scoffed Rarity truly disgusted at Nightmare Moon's actions which clearly hit her at her artistic heart.

"I agree which is why although I do enjoy talking to you little miss I must reclaim my Moustache!"He closed his eyes then opened them again a dark and wicked look within as he roared and shot a water stream at Rarity who jumped back to avoid.  
"Now, now we can work something out can't we? I mean there really is no need for further violence is there?" Chuckling nervously Rarity once again looked to her exhausted and recovering friends.  
"I'm truly sorry but no if I am to reclaim what is mine I must stop you here!"Shouted Steven Magnet in a much deeper and more soinister voice.  
"Very well I'm so sorry its come to this." Rarity closed her eyes for focus as she stood on her hind legs taking an odd stance and her horn starting to glow.

Dusk groaningly awoke pushing Dash off of him and seeing this, seeing Rarity standing there awaiting an attack was filled with concern and fear. "Rarity please you have to run you don't have anything to prove?!"  
Rarity contently smiled as Steven shot out a giant shot of water at her, from out of her saddlebag a long fabric shawl shot out blocking the attack then rung itself out. "I am beginning to think you all assume I am harmless yes? Well I am not, I am Rarity Purity Gem Heiress to a long line of explorer's, detectives, and SHINOBI!"  
Steven growled darkly as he grabbed several large stones from the bottom of the river hurling them at Rarity, she lept onto one then onto another leaping high above Steven, she took her shawl with her magic using it to tear off a scale, then uses the shawl to slide down and fling herself back to the shore. "As you can see my defensive abilites are much greatly then you could possible pierce with your brutish tactics that you half-heartedly throw dear dragon."She smirked rather self-assuridly as she pulled out another long fabric shawl roll. "I have plenty more cloth where that came from I must say I can use these to create quite the barrier after all defense is my forte as is misdirection turely a fighting style befitting one of such elegance as me."

"Now then time for my final stroke."She took the scale into her mouth and rushed at Steven who was totally in shock at all of this, a loud chinging slash echoing out. Everyones jaws dropped as they cannot believe what they saw...Rarity had cut her tail and using her magic and a quick leap twirled it around and meled it onto Steven's face. "There now we have no need to fight any longer, no need for me to dirty my fabric and no need for you to risk getting a hair out of place."

"Seriously Rare's yur tails all cut short and an stuff?!"AJ was rarther surprised as she had known Rarity for years and never before had she seen her do such a thing. "Oh now Appljack really its no big deal besides I heard they are wearing them short in Canterlot this year, and it will grow back after all."She tried to fakely laugh it off and do a very false smile.

"So would that weirdo's mustache you know."Interrupted Dash not seeing the point in any of this. "I just don't get you sometimes your one weird pony Rarity!" "I kind of agree but still I think it was really nice and well charitable of you and a good way to avoid a fight...hopefully."Dusk was rather nertvous still as he peered over to Steven wondering if he would let them pass.  
"Oh my, my, my, My mustache. How wonderful. Ohhohoho it looks simply divine I must thank you I have no reason to guard this river any longer here allow me dears."He snapped his fingers streatching out and making a bridge with his body. Dusk just gave a shriug as he and the others passed. The six little ponies waving farewell to the rather odd Seadragon.

"That whole thing was really, really weird though Rarity I am really impressed."With a sly wink Dusk gave his fangirl a bit of praise causing her to blue making her alabasta face turn red. "Well it was really nothing darling sometimes being a bit generous at the right time can really pay off."

* * *

As they all walked Juno continued to spy upon them from the castle, then looked further down the path they were on, onto a small valley full of ultra deep fog. "Its not over yet still two more to go they won't make it and if I need to...I'll stop them myself!"

To be continued...


End file.
